The Story of Shirley
by Middy
Summary: Before Miranda, before Shana, there was Shirley. This is the story of the original White-Silver Dragoon. Written in coalition with The Story of Damia. |Ch8 up|
1. Morning

_ AN: I have been charged with a great duty! ^-^ That duty is this story. In coalition with Jessikalyn's  Story of Damia  I have taken Shirley on to tell her tale. I highly recommend reading SOD, as it explains much of what happens in this story. I switch every now and then between 1st and 3rd person POV. When I write in 1st person, it is Shirley talking. So pay attention! ^.~ Just kidding. Now I am done talking. Hurrah! ^-^ R&R please! (Note: I'm not doing the usual disclaimer thingy, because if you actually think I own the characters/game/company then you are a sad sad little person.) _

* * *

** Chapter One   
Morning **

     It was early. The sun was peaking over the tops of the roofs in Bale, birds chirped their morning song, and everything held a quiet peace to honor the sun as it rose. But beneath the facade of this peace, a hidden tremor rippled through the earth, warning of the anger that Soa would unleash. Tense hands clenched around the edge of the balcony, blonde hair whispered behind her ear. Miranda felt it, that slight shift in the earth. She knew the others felt it too, probably awoken from their slumber by it. 

     _ This is what Meru was talking about. _ Miranda thought as she turned to face the sun. Another tremor rippled beneath her, this time weaker than the other one. Her thoughts returned to the sick Wingly and what she had told them. Anxiety crossed her fair features. Soa was angry; they had defied her. They had destroyed the God of Destruction. They had lived. She frowned. _ They had lived!? _ This was their great crime!? They had risen and fought for life, for others' lives, for the earth, and for this, they must be punished? Be shown the wrongs of their ways and then simply expected to stand by as Soa ravages their world?! 

     "I can't believe it!" She turned suddenly and let her fist fly into the stone wall, ignoring the blood that poured from her knuckles. "It's insane, and I won't let it happen!" 

     "Miranda?" The voice came from inside the library, where she had found herself again this morning. She sighed, knowing it would be futile to try and hide. Her little outburst was hardly little. Stepping slowly around the curtain that bordered the balcony entrance, Miranda's golden eyes caught sight of the other owner of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit. She reflected on that briefly, recalling how Damia had replicated the Spirit so that each might carry it. Would Shana still be able to transform? 

     "Miranda!" Shana walked over, her hands folded politely infront of her. The blonde walked deeper into the room and offered a half smile to the brunette. 

     "Good morning Shana," she welcomed her, then turned and gestured towards the sun, "what are you doing up? It's early." Miranda watched as Shana smiled and considered her words before answering. 

     "Did...didn't you feel it?" She asked, causing Miranda's normally stoic expression to falter. She looked down and stared at her clenched, bloody fist. She was right, the others had felt it too. "Dart...he, practically jumped and hit the roof when it happened," Shana laughed lightly, unsure of how to approach her friend. She was acting oddly this morning. "We weren't able to feel them before, but now..." she trailed off, seeing the look on Miranda's face. "Are you ok? Miranda?" She reached a hand out to comfort the blonde, but Miranda shrugged her hand away. 

     "I'm sorry, Shana. I-" Miranda tried to smile, but it was useless. It turned into more of a bitter smirk than a forgiving smile. "I've just been thinking, that's all. I felt it, too. And I'm determined. I'll protect this earth again, Shana. Nothing's going to happen to it." She sat down as she talked, and Shana pulled a chair up next to her. "Have you ever wondered? About...about her?" 

     The question took Shana by surprise, but there was no doubt in her mind about who Miranda was talking about. "Yes. Dart and Lavitz told me about her, after they came back with the Dragoon Spirit to heal Feyrbrand's poison." She held out her hand, and the jewel glistened in the morning sunlight. "It...felt nice. Welcoming, you know? The spirit is so calm and gentle, and I could feel its power. I wanted to know more about her from the beginning. But I never met her." 

     "I did." Miranda smiled. "She asked us to free the others. The other Dragoons. I got the feeling she'd been watching over them all this time." 

     "She was." Both girls rose to their feet as Albert entered the room. He bowed slightly to each woman, and then gestured to the many rows of books and scrolls covering the walls. "From what I've read so far, the White Dragoon, Shirley, had quite the important role. Not more so than the others, but it was important none-the-less." His gaze drifted to the rising sun beyond the balcony and he smiled. "My apologies. Good morning." 

     "Good morning, Albert." Shana returned. "Miranda and I were just talking." 

     "Ah, I see. Have you been reading up, Shana? You are also a Dragoon." He made a gesture for them to sit and he followed suit. Shana shifted uncomfortably. 

     "I--no. Miranda's the White Silver Dragoon now. I didn't think I--" 

     "Cut the nonsense, Shana. You have just as much right as I do to carry the Spirit." Miranda let her arm fly out in a wild gesture. "You're one of us. A friend and a Dragoon. So don't even start thinking that you don't belong." Miranda was standing infront of Shana now, looking down at her with a hand on her hip. Her face was determined. "You told me back in Deningrad to 'take care of the rest'. And it isn't over, and we're going to need all the help we can get. Understand?" 

     "Yeah. Thanks...Miranda." Shana beamed happily now. Albert turned a grateful smile to Miranda. 

     "Now, about Shirley..." she trailed off as she turned and stalked away. She began pacing the room methodically, in a way that made Albert raise an eyebrow. What was she thinking? 

     "Miranda--" his tone had an edge of warning in them, she noticed. He knew what she was thinking. 

     "No Albert. It's time." 

     "Miranda. _ No. _ " The last word was stressed to the point that it was an _ order _ . Miranda cocked her head to the side at this. Albert was standing now. "If anyone should go next it's me. I can't let you. It's not safe." 

     "I am not your subject, Albert. I have my own country, remember? And if Meru can do it, so can I. And so can Shana for that matter." Miranda gestured happily towards the silent brunette who had yet to say a word; though she had a slight idea on what they were arguing about. 

     "Meru's different. She's a Wingly, therefore-" 

     "We're _ Dragoons _ , Albert. Stop worrying. Anyways, if we delay any longer, it might be too late." This had Albert's attention. His eyes shut slowly as he sank into a nearby chair. Miranda felt a surge of victory. 

     "If anything happens, you are to stop immediately," Albert's voice was quiet, and Miranda nodded solemnly. 

     "Of course." She glanced momentarily at Shana. "We'll be busy until lunch, I guess. If we don't come down--" she smirked at Shana's shocked stare, "--then send Dart or someone to get us, ok?" 

     "Alright. Tell me what you learn, ok?" Albert stood to leave and Miranda followed him to the doorway. 

     "Don't worry. We will." She closed the door behind him and then turned to face Shana. "Are you up to this? Sorry, I should have asked." 

     Shana shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I worked hard so that I could walk beside Dart. I'm not about to stop there. I will fight along side you guys!" She stood up and tightened her fists. Miranda smiled approvingly. 

     "Good. Let's get to work." She grabbed The Book of Ancients and joined Shana at a nearby table where the chairs were comfortable. Huddling close together, they opened the book with anticipation. Immediately, both their Spirits started pulsating with a bright light. The double effect was soothing, yet they sensed the urgency hidden underneath. When the lights died down again, the book was opened to a particular page written in strange characters. Strange, yet they both could read them. 

     _ Quite the audience I have. _

     Their heads snapped up at the voice. Glancing at eachother, it was silently agreed that they had both heard the voice. Serene and calm, it was like waterfalls that echoed with the knowledge of mellenia, ageless. The voice was hardly a threat; though it _ had _ startled them, coming out of nowhere like that. 

     _ I see. Damia tells me you are both carriers of the same Spirit. And Shana, I sense something more in you. A deeper power. _

     "I-I was...am the Moonchild," Shana stammered. Miranda's features were awed that this was happening. Though they were expecting it, it was still quite the shock. 

     _ Yes, that would explain it. It's also a great asset on our side. This is highly irregular; Spirits from the same dragon, how odd. But Damia also tells me that is her doing, and I am not one to argue with a trusted friend. You two..are so different, yet so much alike. Both of you share my skills in healing, but Miranda, your pride and fierce resolve mimic mine. Shana, your gentleness and tender innocence, for one your age is admirable and the source of much envy. I now understand Dart's reason for venturing into my Shrine so long ago. _

     "Damia said we had to use this book." Miranda changed the subject, and there was a weary sigh coming from Shirley. 

     _ You need not talk aloud. I can sense your thoughts just as easily as you can sense mine. And if I am not mistaken, you two can sense eachothers. Let your mind speak for you, I can hear you. _

     Shana frowned, as did Miranda. They both shrugged at eachother, and put their words into thoughts. Quite the reversal for both of them. 

     _ "Like this?" _ Shana looked at Miranda. The blonde openly gaped. Shana's words echoed clearly in her mind. It worked! 

     _ "Unbelievable. Shirley, is that your name?" _ Miranda kept an eye on Shana, glad when the brunette expressed the same shock, proving that they could hear eachother. 

     _ Yes. _

     _ "And we must use this book?" _ Miranda placed a hand beneath the cover. 

     _ Yes, you all must. Time is running out, Soa has already made the first move. I will tell you my story. Though first I must warn you: Whatever you have heard from Meru about Damia may not be how I saw it. A tale through different eyes is seen in a different light. Now, will you listen? _

     "Yes." Both girls nodded. And Shirley began her tale... 

     _ Over 11,000 years have passed since I have last drawn breath, but I can still remember the sweetness of the air of my hometown.... _


	2. Bondage

_ AN: Just quick thankies to: white-silver, Amanda Swiftgold, SteelSoul, Jessikalyn, and Shiznit for reviewing! ^_^_

* * *

** Chapter Two   
Slavery **

     I was born in Serdio, in the town of Niere. It was positioned close to the mountains, so the soil was rich and flowers were always blooming. We were isolated as we were, Winglies having never looked in our little corner of the world. We were also naive, thinking that they never would. 

     My parents were wonderful, loving people. My father's name was Veric, and he had the most kind eyes. They were a deep red, and they seemed to smile every time he looked at either my mother or me. His hair was cut short, but it too, was a flaming red. He was gentle and kind, and told the most hilarious stories to me at bedtime. He loved to make things, and was always making me new toys, or paintings and statues. Each year at the Spring Festival my father would make a crown of flowers for my mother, Aranel, and she would dance in the opening ceremony. 

     My mother was the most graceful dancer I ever knew, and I longed to be like her. She had bright golden hair, and eyes as blue as the sea. Her voice was like a song-bird's to me, for she was always singing or humming to herself. In the summer she and I would go out into the flower fields, and she would teach me to dance. I never thought of it as learning anything, this was our time, our time to live. Each step was ingrained in my memory, but it was never with precision that I learned them. I never forced the lessons into my mind. Because I knew my mother would love me no matter what kind of dancer I was. It was in these years that I truly knew freedom. In the year of my seventh birthday, however, freedom became nothing more than a memory. 

     The Winglies had finally found our little haven, tucked into the corner of the mountain range. I was returning from the well with water when the attack happened. Overhead, Winglies flew and cast down magic upon my hometown. The whole of Niere was in flames, the people were screaming. I dropped my water and ran, frantically searching for my parents. On the way to my house, I passed a Wingly as he cruelly grabbed an elderly man and threw him against the wall of his own home. I wanted to scream, to run and help him. But it would be a long time before I would have the power to do anything. The Wingly must have sensed I was watching, because he turned and grinned maliciously at me. I turned away with tears in my eyes as he killed the man, leaving his lifeless form to bleed into the earth. 

     When I had reached my house, it was demolished. Nothing remained but a pile of wood, already on flames. My parents were nowhere in sight. I panicked, and ran to the only place where I felt safe. The flowerfields. I had decided that if I were to die, I wanted to die in a place with happy memories, for the ones I had forged in Niere were now tainted with blood and death. It was strange for me then, thinking about death. I was only seven after all. But that incident was horrifying for me, and the only thoughts that entered my mind reaked to high heaven of _ it. _

     But when I reached the flowerfields, death was already on the air. And I could hear someone crying in the distance. Horrified, I recognized the voice as my mother's, and I ran forward to help her. When I found her, she was kneeling by my father's body, his eyes were blank and lifeless. His lips formed no loving smile, nor did his voice ring out in laughter. He was dead, and as I was pulled into my mother's sobbing frame, her arms wrapping around my tiny body in quiet sorrow, I cried. 

     Before I knew it, I was being torn from my mother's arms. The force behind me laughed as I cried out to her, and I was turned around to face the destruction of my town. The entire place was levelled to the ground, and I was made to watch through teary eyes as the Winglies summoned earth magic to bury it. I've never known such hatred as I felt then. 

     My mother and I were forced to join other children and their mothers in a large cage. I didn't notice it then, I was too much in shock from the terror of the raid to notice much anyways, but all of them were from my village. The Winglies had methodically... killed most of the men and all of the elders in the village. I learned later that some had escaped in time, but we were too isolated from anywhere to ask for help. They, the Winglies, thought that if the men, if my father, were put out of the picture, then we would submit to rule easier without their protection. In a way, they were right. 

     The women and children cowered before them. Some were beaten, and we were constantly reminded that we had brought this upon ourselves for denying Wingly rule. Eventually, we were taken to Zenebatos, the Law City, and there we waited for judgement. We were denied a sentencing from the heartless Genomes that ran around the place, to this day I have no idea what would have been better for us. We were taken directly to the Wingly Court, and there the judge pronounced our sentence, his eyes hard as he glared at our huddled group. 

     "For denying the rightful Wingly rule, and ignoring the rules thereof, you are all bound by slavery, to work and live under Wingy eyes, that you may learn the wrongs of your ways." 

     I openly gawked at the man. Beside me, my mother broke down and wept. Slavery? I had thought the word was just that: a word, meant for use in faerie tales and horror stories. The concept was foreign to me, because it meant denying everything that I was brought up with. We waited in various stages of acceptance. Some were in denial, some in prayer, others were like me: silent. Later, we were divided up. My mother and I were sent with the group headed for Aglis. We were never told how long our punishment was for, but it was obvious to me at least that the Wingly rule was meant to be indefinate. As long as they ruled, I would be a slave. 

* * *

     Aglis, the Magic City. Before now, I had never known the place had ever existed. Zenebatos was my first time in a Wingly city, and so far my experience with them thus far was nothing short of traumatic. I sat in our cramped cage, dreading my first sight of our prison. But as we neared, I was taken aback. Aglis, in the glimmering moonlight and the glow of the Wingly city itself, cast upon itself a dreamy feeling. Towers floated seperately from the main city, some hovering at different elevations, some connected by pathways and transport orbs, some not. A few were completely isolated, and I wondered what made them so special as to have this security. Everything was such a stark contrast to the cold brick walls of Zenebatos, that I thought for moment that perhaps our sentence would not be that bad. 

     "Come here, slave." 

     I was wrong. 

     I winced as a pale hand reached into the cage and grasped a handful of my red locks. I was yanked out of the cage, my mother followed and not given much better treatment than I. She hadn't said a word, I noticed, since it all started. The last words I heard from my mother were: 'Be a dear, Shirley. Run and get the water so I can make your father some stew. Later, we'll make icecream.' I didn't want those to be the last words she spoke to me, even if they were the last ones she would utter in a time of peace for us. 

     She cried out as the Wingly thrust her against the smooth stone walls; but still she held her tongue. The Wingly in charge made no show of pity or remorse or any other humanizing emotion I could recognize. All I saw was hatred, contempt, anger. It mirrored what I felt towards him at that very moment. His stark white hair was pure, clean. I wanted to dirty it with his blood. 

     "Line up against the wall. The researchers will be here shortly." 

     _ Researchers. Researchers?! _ My eyes bulged out of my head. I glanced at my mother, but her face was hard and unreadable. I had seen something similar to it during the Spring Festival, when they held the competition for dancing. My father used to tease her about her 'game face'. I nearly choked at the thought of my father. What did they do with his body? I realized I didn't want to know. 

     My thoughts were interrupted when nine Winglies floated down before us. I had surmissed from their apparel and critical eyes, that these were the researchers we were waiting for. The Wingly who brought us here swept an arm out to us, as if showing his wares at market. I fidgeted nervously. 

     "These were recently captured for denying Wingly rule." He declared. "They've been assigned slavery as punishment. Do with them as you will." He made a signal to the other Winglies who came with us, and they flew off in a hurry, leaving us with the _ researchers. _

     One of them, an assessing, curious looking man, stepped forth. He walked up and down our shaking row of slaves. I counted as he did. One, two, three...there were twenty of us. All of us were paired mothers and children. This new information was chilling. What were they planning? 

     "Look up child." His light voice snapped my attention back and I stared up at him. We stared at eachother for a moment. I fidgeted, struggling to not look away. His eyes, I noticed, were a gleaming silver that unnerved me, though I saw no hatred in them. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for me, he broke the stare and nodded approvingly at the other researchers. "They will do fine." 

     "I don't think that's fair Savan," one of the Winglies chided. I was shocked. Was there a tinge of merriment in that voice? "You chose first, and therefore received prime subjects. How am I to get any work done with only secondary workers?" The Wingly who spoke stepped forth with a smile on his face. I blinked. A smile? But Winglies were horrible, cruel people who enslaved others only for the pleasure of doing so! Smiling did not fit into that description. 

     "Well, Reven, you're not even going to _ get _ secondary workers if you keep bothering me! And besides, I won the draw." Savan said with a chuckle. He turned back to me and my mother. "Come along." We stayed where we were. After everything we went through, trust was not going to be easily won. Even for a smiling Wingly. Seeing our hesitation, he sighed. "You can come willingly or in chains. The choice is yours. I, however, want to get some sleep tonight, so make your decision quick!" 

     I glanced up at my mother, who was regarding Savan warily. Her hands came to my shoulders, holding me protectively to her. It was nice, seeing some reaction from her. I hoped she let us go willingly, because honestly I would rather let the Wingly trust us than having us chained up and helpless. My mother seemed to think this, too, because she hesitated only a moment more before gently nudging me forward. Savan nodded approvingly, and walked forth into the city. 

     We followed obediently, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. We were tired enough as it was. Savan was quiet up until we reached the first green orb that was the teleportation device. 

     "Ah. These will help you get around the city," he stated, "you simply step on, and it will take you to the next orb." He gestured far off to his right. I swallowed, not much liking the idea of it at all. Savan laughed. "Nothing to worry about, child. Just a simple contraption I helped invent. A little magic is all it takes." He suddenly sprouted his wings and lifted off the ground. "Now get on. I will meet you at the next orb." 

     The next half hour was a blurring moment of green and motion sickness. The magic of the orbs was quite the shock for my body, and to have it in constant doses was almost unbearable. When we reached his tower, I retched over the side. Savan reassured me it was natural for my first encounter with magic. "Body isn't used to it. But it'll adapt." He laughed, as if to himself. He led us into his tower, and the first room we entered was small, cramped, and incredibly...empty--save for two green orbs on the right and left. 

     "Right goes to living quarters. Left goes to the lab!" He declared as he ushered us onto the right orb. We were transported to another room with two orbs, and I sighed with exhaustion. Savan again gave us directions. "Right is for my home. Left is for yours." _ Ours?! _ I told myself not to get too excited, it was probably a cramped, dried up, dirty old hole in the wall for all I knew. But the fact that he said it was _ ours _ was what had me excited. In my mind, I wasn't really a slave as long as I had something to call mine. 

     We all stepped onto the left orb, and again we were transported. When I opened my eyes, I was in shock for perhaps the millionth time since this all started. The room was very Wingly-ish. Smooth walls, no corners. It wasn't as cramped as I thought it'd be, but it was still small. This room had soft blue and white lights that I thought enchanting. To my left was what I gathered to be a counter and cooking area. To my right were various Wingly furniture. All had the same swooping lines, the fitting form and comfortable velvet upholstering. I didn't, however, see any beds. 

     "You are very lucky, I think, that I won the draw to go first!" He grinned. "I am one of the head researchers of Aglis. I need good servants. And good servants will only be good if treated properly! Now!" He gestured to where a soft cotton curtain hung over the far wall facing us. "Beds are over there--" I frowned, behind the curtain? In the wall?! "--and I am tired! Tomorrow will be a slow day, I have some things that need explaining to both of you er--" He blinked. "What are your names by the way?" 

     "I am...Aranel." My mother's voice startled me, breaking her silent vigil. Savan stared at me expectantly. 

     "And you child?" 

     "My name's Shirley." I replied. He smiled. 

     "Aranel and Shirley! Oh my! Such nice names for servants! I really _ am _ lucky today!" He laughed, and with that he bid us good night and left. I moved away from my mother and ran over to inspect the beds. I pulled aside the curtain and there were, indeed, beds. Wingly beds. I wasn't quite sure how they were supposed to work. 

     "Momma?" I turned to find her inspecting the kitchen. She blinked at me. 

     "Yes, Shirley, what is it?" 

     "Are we still slaves?" I wasn't sure anymore. My child-mind not able to comprehend the sudden change of events. It contradicted itself. To be told you are a slave and then to be given your own home was odd. My mother wrinkled her pretty nose, and looked up at the wierdly shaped cupboards. 

     "I don't know, Shirley. I honestly don't know." 


	3. Savan

_ AN: Voila! Chapter Three! Thanks to Jessikalyn, Shiznit, Steelsoul, white-silver, and Amanda Swiftgold for reviewing! Much appreciated!   
I just had to put Savan in here! I mean, master of magic and all, immortal Wingly. He's awesome! Plus, he made Ruff and Decal and, and...Spino and and *cries* I'm going over here now. R&R please! _

* * *

** Chapter Three   
Savan **

     I woke up the next morning with a tear stained face. My dreams were filled with images of my father. I would see him laughing in the fields by my home, or his face filled with that overpowering affection as he tucked me into bed. I missed him. I wanted him back. In my dreams, I cried and called out to him, but then the scene changed, and his face was cold and lifeless. 

     I ate breakfast with my mother quietly. Breakfast consisting of what we could make of Wingly porridge. Savan came down later, explaining our duties which we mutely accepted. We knew it was useless to argue, he was stronger after all. My mother's first duty was to go to Reven's tower and retrieve some texts and scrolls. After she was gone, Savan took me to his lab to clean. 

     "Water and rags are in the corner. Get to work!" He waved a hand over to his left and then he left to work. I sighed. I didn't want to work! But, I reasoned, if I worked, he wouldn't beat me like the other Winglies. I got the impression that Savan wasn't like other Winglies, his lack of hair seemed to prove my point even more, a stark contrast to the full whiteness of other Winglies. I got to work, not saying a word. Neither did he, except for some random mumblings to himself. I scrubbed the floors; he worked. Both of us in silence. It took me a while, but I finished quite quickly in my own reckoning. Savan didn't notice my idleness as I wandered about his lab, his mind too preoccupied with whatever it was he was studying. 

     I poked my nose over one of the counters, using my arms to pull me to a higher elevation in order to see. I was still too short, so I looked around for something to stand on. Spotting a chair nearby, I hurried over and climbed on top. The view was awe-inspiring. There were a number of tables, each had a different coloured lighting as its focus, the one I was closest too had a gold colouring, and some rocks strewn about. I frowned. To my right a table with blue colouring stood. It had bowls and cups of water. Curious, I thought. What was he studying? Rocks and water? Over to my left there were other tables. Fire adorned one, and the others had white, black and green colours. To me, he was trying to create a pretty rainbow room, I didn't see the purpose in all of this. 

     "Shirley!!" I jumped in surprise at Savan's voice, my chair tipped in the process and I was sent flying to the ground. The next thing I knew, I was in Savan's arms. He had caught me. This was definately a good thing, so I made up my mind that Savan was a nice, good, Wingly. I would have to declare my discovery to Mother later. But for now, I was faced with a shocked and bewildered Savan before me. 

     "I'm sorry," I pleaded, my voice quiet. Savan sighed, lifting my tiny body in his arms as he stood. 

     "Shirley, what were you doing?" He asked, walking over to my previous chair and setting me down upon it. He knelt before me. I pouted. 

     "I-I just wanted to see..." I explained. He sighed again, and stood. Glancing around, he looked at me with a thoughtful eye. I took it that he was thinking about something, weighing the pros and cons. Finally, he nodded. 

     _ "Would _ you like to see?" He asked. I nodded eagerly and he lifted me up again. He brought me to the table with the stones. I smiled at the golden lights, and he handed me one of the stones. "Do you know about Elements, Shirley?" Savan inquired. I shook my head as he took back the rock and placed it on the table. 

     "Every person in Endiness has their own Elemental attribute," he told me, "there are seven Elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness, and Thunder. There is also the Non-Elemental, but these are quite rare. Do you understand?" I nodded. It was quite simple really. Magic, I determined, was ruled by these Elements. 

     "Magic is ruled by these Elements," Savan went on, and I had to contain a giggle. "Do you know your Element, Shirley?" I shook my head and he made a gesture towards the table. "Place your hands over the rocks, Shirley, try to move them with your mind." 

     "M-me? I can do magic?!" I gawked up at him. He smiled. 

     "It is an experiment I have wished to try for a long time. Humans do not use magic as Winglies do. Humans need items that contain magic, and weak magic at that, in order to use it. Winglies need simply to focus their minds and energies into it. But I have often believed that, with training, humans could do the same. This would indeed be a breakthrough, especially in this war." He nodded again to the rocks. "Give it a try. When we determine your Element, I can teach you a few spells." 

     I swallowed as I turned to the stones. Raising my hands as Savan instructed, I closed my eyes and focused. I didn't know what I was focusing on, I just thought, and I thought _ hard. _

     "Keep trying. Open your eyes, Shirley. _ See _ your subject, concentrate." 

     I did as he told me, focusing my mind and narrowing my eyes at the bright golden rocks. I did this for quite some time, and yet nothing happened--to the rocks that is. The golden lights that were scattered about the table however, brightened in intensity. I turned to Savan, waiting. He was frowning in concentration. 

     "Come here. I don't think Earth is your Element." He grabbed me gently and lifted me from the table. He headed for the one with the red lights, and my face brightened at the sight. Fireballs were scattered throughout the table, some floating, some captured in crystal spheres. He set me down and nodded at the fire. "Try here. Do the same thing." 

     I repeated what I had done before with the rocks. I concentrated, frowning as I focused all my thoughts on the fire. This time though, I focused verbal thoughts on the fire. Asking it to move, to go out, to do _ something _ so that I might learn my Element. The fire did nothing, but to my surprise, the fiery red orbs of light moved, then flickered off and on, and then, they brightened with such intensity that Savan and I were blinded. I cried out, and covered my eyes. I could hear Savan mutter something, not in Human language, but in Wingly so I couldn't understand. Then, the red lights died down. I peeked out from behind my hands, and stared at Savan. He seemed most awed by what had happened. 

     "Is...is that good?" I asked. He blinked. 

     "I'm not sure. Come here, Shirley," he held out his hands and I moved over to him. Picking me up once more, he moved over to the table with the white lights. Suspended in mid-air around the table besides the glowing orbs were crystals of various shapes and sizes, but they were all clear so that the light reflected off them and tossed rainbows across the room. 

     "Wow!!" I gasped. "So pretty!" I reached out to touch one of the crystals. As my fingers made the slightest of contact with the translucent stones, I felt a rush of something indescribable surge through my body. My red hair flew upward, as if a great breeze had presented itself at that moment, and I was left with a feeling of content and calmness. Savan was ecstatic. He began exclaiming numerous congratulatory phrases to himself, muttering future plans, plotting quietly. He pulled out a quill and scroll and began scribbling like mad. I entertained myself with the crystals. 

     Soon, however, we both heard the whoosh of magic as someone entered the room through the transport orb. Mother stood there, shaken, numerous scrolls and texts in her arms. Her face was unfeeling as she walked forward to Savan, who now regarded her with curiosity, having momentarilly forgotten my magic moment. 

     "Aranel, whatever happened? Put the texts down, have a seat!" Savan rushed over to the blue table and grabbed one of the cups of water. My mother, seeing me sitting on one of the tables, blinked and frowned - confused. I was just as confused; _ what was wrong with her? _ As Savan neared my mother he held out the cup of water to her, but she didn't respond. All she did was stare at me blankly. 

     "Mama?" I broke the silence in the room. I couldn't jump down from the table, it was too high, so I stayed put. Savan was getting impatient. 

     "For the love of Soa, Aranel, put the texts down!!" His voice boomed. Mother shook her head free from her stupor and immediately fell to the floor before Savan. She bowed her head. 

     "Don't hurt me!" She pleaded, holding the texts up to him, as if she were offering to them to a god. "Please, don't do anything. I'll listen! Just don't...don't..." I was mortified at seeing her like this. My mother would never act lower than what she was, a strong and willful person. And here she was, begging to a Wingly not to harm her. Savan simply sighed and shook his head. 

     "Not you too," he grumbled. He reached down, taking the texts from her arms. She was shaking as he placed them aside. He reached down to her and she cowered, covering her head with her arms. Savan hesitated, but all he did was gently grasp her arms and lift her to her feet. "Aranel!" He gave her a gentle shake when she wouldn't look at him. She just stood there, eyes squeezed tightly shut, waiting for whatever punishment she thought would be dealt. "Aranel!!" He called again. 

     "Mama, don't worry," I piped up. Both mother and Wingly turned to me. I smiled. "Savan's a nice Wingly, he won't hurt you. See?" I picked up a crystal and held it out to her. The crystal, which was plain on the table, started to glow gently in my hand. "Savan taught me magic!" I grinned. Her shaking ceased in her awe. She stepped forward, removing herself from Savan's grip. She reached a tentative hand out to the crystal. 

     "Sh-Shirley?" She looked at me. "Are...are you doing this?" I nodded in agreement, and put the crystal down. 

     "I found my Element. Savan said he could teach me spells once I learnt what my Element was. What's your Element mama?" When she didn't answer, I turned to Savan. "Does mama have an Element? You said-" 

     "Yes, yes, child. She does have an Element. I'll talk to her about that later." He turned and ruffled through the scrolls and texts that my mother had retrieved and turned to me. "Can you read?" I nodded and he handed me two scrolls and a big two inch text book. I nearly fell off the table from the weight of it, but he held me steady. "The book is in Wingly, so I don't think you can read that," he told me, "I will help you with that one. The scrolls are in your language, so you can read those," he lifted me from my perch and placed me on the floor. "Now go to your room, I need to talk to your mother." 

     As I padded away slowly towards the green orb, I could hear my mother and Savan start to talk. I didn't know what about, but when she joined me later in our room, she was refreshed and smiling. I was in the middle of trying to open one of the scrolls, which were huge for me. I had so far managed to get myself whacked in the face thrice by it, and was attempting to try again. 

     "Hi mama!" I grinned at her, taking my attention away from the scroll I had infront of me. While my attention was distracted, I let go of the upper bit and it came rushing towards me. "Ow!" My head flew back from the force of it this time. I rubbed my sore jaw. Paper was dangerous, I thought grimly. 

     "Savan told me something interesting, Shirley," my Mother sat down beside me, and in one melodic movement she spread open the scroll for me. I looked at her expectantly. "You have a gift, he says, and he wants to help you develop it, but..." she trailed off. 

     "But?" I repeated. 

     "I don't want you to get hurt," she finished off. "Savan said that your Element would never harm you. He tested me for an Element alliance. I'm Water," she laughed, "but I don't have 'the gift' as he called it." She looked down at the scroll I was holding. She sighed. "Your lessons start tomorrow, but you still have to work." 

     "That's okay mama!" I told her, "Savan's nice! He won't hurt me! How come you thought he would hurt you?" 

     "It's just...something I saw, that's all." She brushed some hair from my face. "I have to go and cook Savan's lunch, so you get to work on those scrolls, okay?" When I nodded, she kissed the top of my head and left. 


	4. Light

_ AN: I'm just really getting into this, it's hard to stop writing! I just keep getting more and more ideas that it's insane! ^.~ Enjoy! Oh...and warning about the later bits of this chapter. Some mentions of blood and stuff, nothing big. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. Next chapter we get to Ulara! Thank-you for the reviews Jessikalyn, Amanda Swiftgold and Steel-Soul. Reviews make Endiness go 'round! ^.~ _

* * *

** Chapter Four   
Light **

     The next few months were filled with scrolls, translated Wingly, and chores. Savan didn't ask much of us except to run errands and keep the house clean. I found this quite convenient for my studies. I learned the basics of magic. Elemental strengths and weaknesses, advantages and strategies to use in battle. I didn't learn to focus my energies enough to control it until after my first few months of studying, and _ keeping _ my magic under control was a chore in itself. Savan had made me crunch down on this after a very close call. 

     I was in Savan's room, dusting and sweeping while he and another Wingly, Reven -- who I remembered from my first day here -- talked about their experiments. I listened with a cautious silence, not wanting them to notice I was eavesdropping. They didn't mention anything worth remembering, but then Reven mentioned that his slaves were actually quite good. 

     "Yes, in fact, I do believe you chose the wrong ones!" Reven laughed. "They do as they're told, don't disobey. And Chany, oh Soa, Savan! She's a heavenly cook! She even learned my favourite Wingly dishes and cooks them better than mother did!" 

     "You're wrong!" Savan declared, and I paused dusting. I ducked behind a counter with a rag, pretending to work. In actuality I knelt there listening. Reven snorted. 

     "About what? Come over for dinner and you'll see Chany at work and then-" 

     "Aranel cooks better than Chany ever will, and Shirley is a little angel!" I smiled at this. Savan just earned another point towards him vs. other Winglies. "Come here Shirley!" he called out and I stood up. Walking over to where the two Winglies sat, I brushed my red hair back under the white bandana I had wrapped over my locks. Savan smiled. "This is my cousin Reven, Shirley." 

     "Hello," I greeted. Reven regarded me for a second, waiting. I blinked, what was wrong? Did I say hello wrong? Was there dirt on my face? Did he think I was ugly? Finally, he turned to Savan. 

     "You don't train your slaves well, Savan. She did not bow." Before Savan could reply, Reven was on his feet, "Bow slave!" I gawked. I wasn't bowing to him! He wasn't my king! I thought I caught a hint of a smile on his face, but before I could comfirm this, he repeated his command. I stood rooted in my position. I even placed my hands on my hips. I stared up at him defiantly. He reached his hand out, and from what I saw of this Wingly already, he was mean and didn't like me. I panicked. 

     The next thing I knew, I felt my magic rush forth and encase the room in a blinding light. I backed away, not able to see, and bumped right into Savan. I heard him grumble something, but what I was focusing on now was Reven's cries of surprise and pain. Savan laid a hand on my shoulder. 

     "Stop it Shirley. Calm down, relax, breathe," his soothing voice calmed me, and I felt my heart slow to its normal rate. The light faded away, and Reven knelt before me with his hands over his eyes. "Reven get up you big oaf!" Savan chided. "You can't be scared of a bit of light! And it's your fault anyway for scaring her with that 'bow to me' stuff. Idiot." I gawked. It was a _ joke?! _

     Reven lifted his hands from his eyes and blinked, then he glared at Savan, jumping to his feet. "A _ bit _ of light, Savan? That child nearly blinded me!!" He gestured towards me with a frantic wave of his hands. "How did she learn this? What items have you been giving her?!" 

     "None, actually," Savan shrugged nonchalantly, grinning at Reven's reaction. I had moved to hide behind him once Reven was able to see. The Wingly pointed at me with a shaking finger. 

     "She...she knows magic?! A _ human?!" _ He cried. Savan laughed, startling both of us. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. What was funny? 

     "Yes! Isn't it remarkable? Remember my theory I wanted to try, but Melbu forbid it?" At Reven's nod, Savan continued. "When Shirley came to me, she was near the Element Tables in the lab. I let her try a few, and when she got to the table of Light, she exhibited a tremendous amount of energy, Reven!! It was marvelous!" 

     "But...Melbu!!" Reven's eyes widened in fear at what he was hearing. What I was doing was forbidden by the leader of Winglies? Wouldn't Savan get in trouble if he found out? 

     "Oh don't worry about him," Savan waved a hand dismissingly in the air. He turned and poured himself a drink. "You won't tell him, will you?" 

     "Of course not! This is a remarkable breakthrough, Savan! I would not interfere with such a project, you know that! And..." His voice lowered to a whisper. What he said then shocked me to my very core. "She could very well be a key to winning the war! If we train her, or protect her, she could end this! End the type of work we're forced to do for Melbu! Remember the Signets!? What we did to the God?! It's _ our _ fault Melbu's this strong already! Charle can't keep him under control forever!" 

     "I _ know _ that, Reven, but Shirley is but a child. Her magic undeveloped, still wild." Savan sighed and sat back down. I didn't know if I should go back to work or stay and listen. Deciding that I had better get my work done so I could go back to my studies I hurried to clean the room. All the while, though, I listened. 

     "Charle, Savan!" 

     My owner lifted an eyebrow. "What about her?" 

     "I heard she took in a human child to teach. To _ protect. _ Do you not think Shirley might be safer under her wing then ours? The monthly inspection is in four days, what if Shirley can't control this infront of Melbu? And even if she does, what if he senses her power?" 

     "She is barely a month into her studies, Reven! Her power is not that great yet to emit such an energy worth a Wingly noticing. And even if he did notice, he'd probably assume it was a Wingly who had that power. After all, this is the _ Magic _ City, is it not?" Savan grinned, pleased with his solution. Reven sighed, giving in. 

     "Very well. But she _ must _ learn not to do that when Melbu gets here! He is far more frightening than I am!" At this they both laughed, and I continued my work. Later that day, while Mother was out doing some errands, Savan and Reven sat me down in a room I didn't know existed in the tower. It was utterly and completely empty. They had me sit in one corner of the room on the floor, then they explained what I was to do. 

     "We're going to leave you here, Shirley, to practise your magic." 

     "I get to practise?!" I squealed with delight. Both Mother and Savan had forbade me to use my magic openly, so I was always glad when he said that magical word: _ practise. _ They nodded. 

     "But..." Reven warned, "we won't be here, and we're taking the portal with us. You must control your power, Shirley, and you won't be let out until we feel that you have completed this task." I stared up at him. No...portal? How was I supposed to get out? What if I had to use the bathroom? What if I got _ hungry? _ What if I never figured out how to control it and they never let me out??!! Already I was beginning to panic, and without restraint my magic rushed forth, illuminating the room. Savan and Reven cried out, covering their eyes. 

     "No!" I pleaded, crawling over to Savan and tugging on his robes. Seeing in this light had become much easier for me than it had for them. "Don't leave! I'll be good! I won't use my magic when Melbu comes, I promise! Just don't leave me in here alone!" 

     "Shirley, we're sorry, but we can't take the risk of you doing anything when Melbu comes! He could hurt you _ and _ us, _ and _ Aranel!" Savan reasoned. I started to cry, and suddenly Reven and Savan gasped and fell into Wingly language. What? What did I do now? I glanced up. "Shirley, calm down. Grab onto your magic, tell it to stop." I did as I was told, focusing all my thoughts on a bright light. Then, I willed it to die down, and when I opened my eyes, the light was gone. 

     Reven glanced at Savan. "You felt that, right?" He was answered with a nod, and Reven ran a hand through his hair. "Healing magic. Unbelievable. Come Savan, we need to talk to Aranel about Charle. I'll have Chany keep my dinner warm." They turned to leave and once again I cried out for them to stop. Reven left, and Savan turned to me. 

     "Shirley, you have to trust your own strength. When the time comes, someone is going to need you, and no one else will be there to help you. There is always a goodness in people, believe in that, and you'll know what to fight for, what to believe in. Let your magic help you on that road, but don't let _ it _ rule _ you." _ With that, he stepped on the portal and vanished; the portal vanished with him. I was left alone. 

* * *

     I worked for hours trying to control my power. Normally when I practised, I simply thought of light, and there was light. Trying to restrict or restrain the brightness, shape, or size of that light had never occured to me. What also bothered me was what Reven said about healing magic before he left. Well, it didn't so much bother me as it did shock me. Savan's words also remained in my mind as I fought to control the surging and wild loosing of my power. I thought of many ways to focus my energy. 

     My first thought was to focus it on an object. So, turning to one of the lights surrounding the ceiling (and there were only six), I directed -- or so I'd hoped -- my light towards it. As it burst and shattered, I was left in a darkening room. I decided to leave the rest of the lights alone. I'd noticed during my stay in Aglis, after I discovered my Element of Light, I had become increasingly aware and cautious of Darkness. Savan said this was natural, and my mother was the reassuring voice in the night. 

     As my first plan failed, I thought of another. What if I commanded it to do something, like what I did that first day? Accepting this as my course of action, I moved to the center of the room and held out my hand, palm up. A blinding flare ripped through the room as once again my magic overwhelmed the shadows, but this time I gritted my teeth and didn't budge from my position. "Dim the light." I ordered. The light began to lessen, slowly. I smiled at my improvement. I was learning! But...the moment I let go of my concentration, the magic flared up again. I yelped in surprise, falling back to the floor. "Oh...go out!" I grumbled, getting to my feet. The light vanished. Now what? 

     I had really only one thought left. I remembered Savan's spells, how he performed them. He always made a sigil in the air with his hands. This, he said, was what Winglies used to focus their thoughts and energies. I didn't know any sigils, nor any Wingly. But focusing my thoughts and energies was what I thought I had been doing all along. Perhaps I was wrong? My Element delighted me, I loved it. But most often my thoughts were centered around amusement, self-entertainment. Maybe that wasn't what magic was for? 

     "Shirley, you have to trust your own strength. When the time comes, someone is going to need you, and no one else will be there to help you. There is always a goodness in people, believe in that, and you'll know what to fight for, what to believe in. Let your magic help you on that road, but don't let _ it _ rule _ you." _

     Savan's words again rang through my mind. Magic...was not a plaything!! It was special, meant to be used for good! Not like the Winglies who destroyed my home; not like the Winglies who murdered my father; not like the Winglies who enslaved my mother!! If I had known about my power before, I might have been able to help, I could have healed my father, I could have done _ something _ to stop the atrocity that happened that day! 

     I was on my hands and knees, my breath coming in short and painful gasps. A barrage of images and memories slammed through me, and I curled into the fetal position as I accepted them. I relived that painful day, even more vividly than when it actually happened. The sun shone brighter to me, the air smelled sweeter. My father's voice was clearer and filled with mirth and joy as we ate breakfast that morning. The eggs tasted hotter, bacon crisper, milk smoother. I could see light dancing in my father's eyes, his gentle hands lowered to pick me up and I was in his arms. Warmth and love coursed through my veins. I could see the richness of his deep red hair, the quiver in his frame as he laughed with me. 

     Then, I was with my mother. Her sweet melodic voice told me to go to the well, fetch some water. Ice cream would come later. Her long golden hair shimmered in the doorway as sunlight pierced through a wandering cloud. Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she mentioned the cold treat and I giggled in excitement, tugging at her pale blue skirts to come with me. She declined, but I wasn't angry. She said she was going to the fields to get Papa. I said good-bye, and then I left the village to go to the well. 

     The image changed once again. Fire ripped through the town, burning memories, homes and lives without mercy. I heard the sickening crack of bone as an elder was thrown against one of the walls. Smoke whirled around me, making my nostrils flare, my eyes water. I couldn't see. It was so bright and yet... the darkness was what blinded me. There was shadow in the flames, a black evil that could only come from a black use of magic. I had an urge to hide, to cower and tremble, to cry. But even as I thought this I was in the meadow. Flowers enveloped me, and I breathed in a mind-blowing aroma of _ life. _ No other words could decribe what that feeling was like, and I _ know _ it didn't happen like that. I didn't notice life at all when I ran from the village into the flower fields. My mind was filled with death. I saw it, I heard screams of it, and worst of all, I could smell it. That was what really happened, so why, in these memories, did I suddenly remember life? 

     Then, my mother appeared before me, knelt as she was, craddling my father's bloodied body. There was no life in his eyes, no pulse in his heart, no breath from his lips. And yet, I noticed something. My mother's eyes spilled mournful tears onto the ground; her heart beat with rapid pain as she absorbed the death of my father; her breath came in quick shallow sobs. Though my mother was alive, she mourned death and I was about to join her, when suddenly a new image flashed before me. The image was of my Mother and I laughing in our new home. Savan entered the room and joined us, and I told him eagerly about my studies. I recalled this scene from two weeks ago, and as I questioned Savan about Water Elemental properties, my Mother watched on, smiling. _ Happy. _

     I realized then that I knew what I had to do. Life, as I had once known it, had changed; but I was still alive. I had taken for granted my gift, had reduced it to nothing more than a toy, something to keep me entertained on rainy days. The actual uses of my gift I had read about, but never considered. I knew now that I had to do what was right, what inertly _ felt _ right even as I thought it. Using my magic, I would help others live. 


	5. Hard Memories

_ AN: Ah...cunno. *rubs head sheepishly* Sorry for the wait. I've been attacked by writer's block and getting this chapter out just wasn't that easy as I thought it was. I started out ok, then it just...went sorta downhill. Anyways! Thanks to blackmagic35, SteelSoul, Amanda Swiftgold, Jessikalyn and Olorin Stormcrow for your reviews! I really appreciate them! ^_^ And now, since you're all probably tired of my babbling, please read on! ^_^ _

* * *

** Chapter Five   
Hard Memories **

     When they found me later, I had fallen asleep, exhausted. Apparantly, upon hearing of what they did, Mother insisted I be let out _ now. _ I guess Savan really had no choice, or rather he did have a choice and preferred wild magic over a wild Aranel. I woke up in our room later on. Mother was busy humming to herself in the kitchen; I sat up and moaned. How on earth did I get such a horrible head-ache? I guess my moan was loud enough, because instantly a cup of tea was held out before me. I stared up at Mother. 

     "Drink this," she smiled. I took the cup, slowly tipped it back, and drank of the warm lemon-tasting liquid. My head-ache began to go away. "Savan said you'd need it," she sat down beside me, looked me carefully in the eye, and said, "are you alright?" 

     "I'm fine, Mother," I replied, "I learned control." As if to prove my point, I closed my eyes for a moment, concentrating. When I opened them, I laughed lightly at my Mother's face. Between us, ten tiny stars of white-light danced in place. They twinkled as if in song together, a perfect melody, each completing the other. They moved suddenly, at my silent command, and wrapped themselves around my mother's wrist in a tiny bracelet. She gasped at this, then she watched in even further awe as each star in turn leapt into the air above us and exploded, showering us with a gentle light dust. 

     "Shirley--!" Her free hand flew to her mouth as the last star melted between us. I was nothing but smiles as she gathered me in a warm embrace. It was then that Savan decided to enter the room. 

     "I thought you'd be awake, and none too soon, either," his voice had my mother and I seperating. I looked over, and to my surprise, Savan looked actually _ stressed. _ The anxiety etched into his face was such a stark contrast to the usual thoughtful lines that creased his brow, or the laugh lines that graced his kind visage when he smiled. He wasn't even smiling. A fear ran through me. Something was _ wrong, _ I could feel it. 

     "Savan? What's going on?" I padded over to him and I could swear I saw surprise in his expression. But I had no time to ponder that because his next words chilled me to the bone. 

     "Melbu is here." 

     Behind me I could hear Mother's terrified gasp, and if I turned I would have seen her fear materialize in shaky gestures. I remembered Savan and Reven talking earlier about the monthly inspection. But that wasn't to happen for another four - no, three - days! Was I ready? Would I be caught? I had learned to control my magic willingly, but I had yet to test it under stressful situations. Savan had obviously been thinking along the same lines as me, because I was immediately picked up off the floor. 

     "Shirley, look at me," he ordered. I turned fearful amber hues to him, and his voice took on a serious overtone, one that I did not like because it always meant he was trusting me with something. "Do you think you can do this? I know it's early, and you've only had one day in the chamber..." 

     "You can't be serious!!" Mother was instantly there, at my side. She was glaring holes through Savan as if he had asked me to march an assault on Mayfil. Of _ that _ hellish place I had heard enough horror stories; this couldn't be _ that _ difficult, could it? "This is _ Melbu, _ Savan. Melbu Frahma!! Wingly overlord of all Endiness! What would he want with us anyways? Why must we be even _ there?! _ Shirley is just a child, _ my _ child, Savan, and I'll be damned if I-" 

     "Aranel, calm." I was set down on the floor again as Savan now worked to reassure my mother. This was getting us nowhere. "Everyone must be there, Aranel. _ Everyone. _ All slaves and their owners. I'm of the High Magical Council, too. One of the head magical researchers of Aglis. I'm expected, and you're expected to be there. Because he's early, he's giving us some time, albeit small, to collect all the slaves within the city. Now this is _ important _ because it could mean life or death for you. You mustn't act as you just did. If Melbu sees a slave acting out of order, punishment is swift and harsh. I can do nothing against Melbu, Aranel. Charle and Faust are about the only people who are able to convince him of anything." 

     "Are you saying I throw away my pride?!" 

     "No! Yes...Temporarily. Remember how you two were when you first came here? Act like that, and you'll be fine. Do not make eye contact with anyone, you must do as I say, and if I act oddly do not hold it against me. Understand?" 

     She hesitated, but finally we saw the curt nod of her head. Savan looked at me, then. "And you. Shirley, you must-" 

     "I know Savan," I smiled. "I'll be good, okay? I won't talk, move or blink. Promise." This was good enough for him, because he nodded and I finally saw that smile I missed. We were then taken outside, and he led us to the main streets of Aglis, where all the owners and slaves were lined up. I was amazed at the actual number. There were thousands!! 

     "Stand infront me." Savan ordered and we moved to comply. We mimicked all the other slaves, heads down, shoulders slumped. Some were wearing tattered, ripped clothing. Others were as well off as we were, and had expression ranging from anger to smugness on their faces. Mother and I were just focused, or at least I was. As I lowered my head, I heard a giggle beside me. I instantly hissed a 'shhh!', not wanting any attention brought to our section. 

     Though, now I suppose that was simply useless, because like Savan said, he _ was _ on the High Council. Melbu would _ want _ to speak with them, all of them. And most likely us, too. Why? That question was always at the forefront of my mind whenever it came to the Wingly domination over other species. I didn't understand why it was impossible for us to simply live in peace with each other. Was it all just a dream? Was my life in Niere just a passing dream? Not meant to exist in this game of predator and prey? 

     A hush ran over the crowd as Melbu appeared. He had simply phased into existence before our very eyes. This was my first time seeing the Dictator Frahma, and I shuddered at his very form. I think it was his eyes, though, that really unnerved me. Narrow slits of blue that glowed green and red. They were windows into his very soul, he left them unguarded, letting everyone see what was truly there. And it was frightening. All I could describe them at the time was 'pure hatred'. It was as if he seethed the very emotion, leaking it from his every word, poisoning our thoughts with that same hatred as we listened. 

     "I must apologize for the short notice in which I came," his voice was steady, and firm. He didn't speak overly loud, but I think it was quite clear that no one had trouble hearing him. "I am here, not because of the inspection," there was a quiet murmur in the crowds at this, "but because I and Charle are in need of some fresh slaves." He was meticulously plucking at the fingers of his gloves, as if what he said was no more natural and expected than the sun rising. "I was told I could find some very ... _ interesting _ candidates here. Would the nine members of the High Council please step forward?" 

     _ No, no, no, no!!! _ All I could think of as Savan stepped around us and joined the rest was escape. How? I didn't know. I just wanted to get away. I knew I couldn't, but the desire was still there. And I didn't dare do anything with Melbu directly in front of me. But, Soa I wanted _ out. _

     There were some quite murmurings among the High Council and Melbu. I noticed there was a woman beside him, obviously Wingly by the shade of her hair. Her face was very kind, like Savan's, and when Melbu's face flashed with annoyance or anger, she simply laid a hand on his arm and he calmed. Though it was obvious to me that he hated that. It was as if he cringed each time, as if he had lost a battle. She wore the most outrageous dresses I had ever seen, but through it all she was very beautiful, and simply shone of kindness. I remembered Savan's words earlier. Was this Charle Frahma? Melbu's older sister? 

     "Shirley! Aranel! Come!" Savan's orders reached my ears. They were spoken a bit harsher than usual, but I didn't care to notice at the time. I spotted Reven and while I wanted to smile and say 'hi', I did not. Warnings kept fluttering in my mind. Before I could grasp onto any sort of ledge to hold me steady, I was falling under and obeying. We walked forward quickly and quietly. When we reached him, I noticed that Reven had called Chany and her son as well, and the other members had all called their slaves. A fear shook me. 

     "What kind of slaves did you require Charle?" Melbu turned to his sister, confirming my guess on her identity. She simply sniffed and walked forward, eyeing the line of slaves before her with a critical eye. 

     "Hush Melbu, darling. I am perfectly capable of choosing for myself," she waved a hand dismissively at him and I had to contain a smirk at his annoyed expression. Charle, meanwhile, was walking up and down the line of us. She did this twice before stopping infront of me. I was looking down at her feet. "Savan, your slaves-?" I heard her voice. 

     "Ah, of course! This is Aranel and her daughter Shirley. Excellent workers, Charle. Aranel, I know, is an excellent dancer and-" 

     "Really?" She interrupted Savan, which I didn't like; but, I had to let it slide. "And what about the child? Anything special about her?" 

     "Ah..." Savan hesitated, I held my breath, "Shirley...is like any normal human child, Charle. She has _ lots _ of energy, I tell you, and is very obedient." I again had to hold back a smile. I had _ lots _ of energy, indeed. 

     "Look up darling, let me see your face," Charle placed her fan beneath my chin and lifted. I stared up at her, eyes taking in her kind features. Her eyes were a soft crimson hue, and there was something in them inevitably appealing. They were the light to Melbu's darkness, I couldn't see how they were related at all. "Savan, I think I'd like to work out a deal with you." 

     "Of course, Charle." My eyes went wide. Savan was going to sell us? But ... what about ... 

     "Melbu, I'll be at Savan's, working out arrangements about the exchange. Be a darling and don't do anything rash." 

     My eyes went wide as Mother nudged me along behind Savan and Charle. This was shocking for me. I had already accepted a fate as a slave, but I wasn't prepared to accept a fate where I wasn't allowed a stable grasp on anything. Savan was stable; I could trust him. But I wasn't allowed to believe I could stay with him. I hated this! 

     Before I knew what I was doing, I ran ahead, despite my mother's startled protests. She called after me in vain, and I darted infront of Savan of Charle. Turning around, I held out my arms defiantly, blocking the path to Savan's. My eyes didn't water, but narrowed in angry defiance. "No!" I shouted, aware that we were already far away enough so that no one from the gathering could hear me. Savan stepped forward, a tender smile on his face. 

     "Shirley, that's enough. Come now, what are you doing?" 

     "I don't want to leave! I never wanted to be a slave, Savan, but I don't want to leave all the same! I've worked hard to accept this new fate; why can't I be allowed to keep it?!" I startled myself at the stark emotion that lined my words, and I think it startled Savan, too. My mother ran up next to him, but he put a hand out, preventing her. He shook his head. 

     "No, Aranel. Let her talk first." He murmured. I could feel my magic rising up inside of me, but the control I had learned helped me quell it's tempting call. Charle stood by, watching with a tender look in her eye, but I ignored her. 

     "Winglies killed my father, destroyed my hometown, took away all the happiness I had ever known! Why can't I be given _ something, _ and not have it taken away from me?!" My fists shook violently at my side, and I took a deep breath to calm them. I didn't like getting angry, especially infront of Mother. I'd _ never _ been angry infront of her, and I could see her shocked expression as she stood there. 

     "Shirley." My head turned to Charle as she spoke my name. She walked forward, soft eyes turned directly on mine. I stepped back, just slightly; but she caught the movement and instantly paused. "Shirley, there is nothing to worry about. Nothing is being taken away from you. I assure you that-" 

     "You don't _ know _ ..." I stressed, thinking of Savan and my magic lessons. Those would be taken if I left, and this Wingly woman didn't understand anything. 

     "Yes...Shirley, she does." Savan surprised me with his words. I blinked in confusion. "She _ knows." _ The message was clear; but I was still confused. 

     "But I-" 

     "We can talk inside the tower, can't we?" Mother glanced over her shoulder anxiously, and before I could protest I was scooped up into Savan's arms and carried off while Mother followed and Charle led. I was...in a nutshell, confused beyond belief. 

     Back in Savan's Tower, I was set on a stool while Charle walked around me, inspecting. I wanted to fidget, the urge was overwhelming, but I didn't want to be known as some scared child, so I remained still. Charle stopped infront of me once more, and nodded. 

     "You were right, Savan. She has the gift. Just like my Zieggy." 

     "So what I mentioned is acceptable? You'll take her?" 

     I turned a shocked face at my owner. He had _ requested _ I be sold?! 

     "Yes. Staying here wouldn't help her, Savan. If Melbu found out..." 

     "I know. I want her to be safe, and with you she has a better chance of that." 

     I relaxed, and turned to look for my Mother. She was sitting nearby, listening. Nodding at times as she absorbed the logic of their statements. A few more comments were said, the price on us was set at a staggering 10,000 G. I nearly fell off of my stool. Savan had even protested as Charle held out her purse. 

     "Savan, darling. I am receiving a dancer and a magic user. Be reasonable and take the gold, okay?" 

     And that was that. We were sold. 

* * *

     _ "I still don't want to go." _

     "Shirley, I know. But remember what I taught you. Be strong. The gift of magic in humans is rare, I don't want anything to happen to one who has it. Especially you, Shirley." 

     "What do I when I get there?" 

     "There's a little boy that Charle will let you meet." 

     "Then what?" 

     "Then the bonds of friendship will form. He's like you, but not as strong. Help him, okay Shirley? Be what you are, be the light to others. They'll need you." 

     "A-alright." 

     "Good-bye Shirley." 

     "Bye...Savan." 

* * *

     _ That is enough for now, I think... _

     Miranda's eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. Books, walls, couch, more books. They were still in Albert's library. _ "Shirley? Why are you stopping?" _ Beside her, Shana was also coming to, her arms and legs stretching out as she yawned and opened groggy eyes. 

     _ Some memories...are hard. And painful. Parting with Savan was just that. I may not have stayed with him long, but he was a father figure to me then. Remembering ... reliving it is just as painful as it was when it actually happened. It is enough for now. _

     _ "Shirley, when do we listen again?" _ Shana asked, now sitting upright and alert. Her soft brown eyes were misty with unshed tears, Miranda noticed. Her empathetic nature was amazing. 

     _ You will both know, in time. For now, go and live this day. Don't ... take anything for granted. I will be in touch with you soon. _

     And then, just as simple as that, the feeling of Shirley's presence faded. 


	6. Silver Trio

_ AN: Well, took me a while to get this one out, didn't it? -_- Sorry! Got me a new job...taking up my time. Blargh. Ah well. I get money *dances*. ^_^ Thanks to Jessikalyn (Send it to meeeee!! ^_^), Amanda Swiftgold (still gotta catch up on Healer, Killer! ^.^), and SteelSoul (note to you! ^.^ I am basing the events of Shirley's life around what Jessikalyn has already written for Damia. Some events will be the same, but different as they're seen through different eyes. As you've already noticed, we haven't even met Damia yet in this one. When it's Miranda and Shana, and not Shirley, yes, I must consult Jessikalyn sometimes because THAT story-line is solely hers. Shirley's is mine though. ^_^) And thanks to marissa for your review! ^_^ Long enough author's notes, lol. Read on! _

* * *

** Chapter 6   
Silver Trio **

     Miranda wandered the streets of Bale. The sun was high, reflecting her golden hair light for light. As she passed, the citizens of Albert's city would smile and greet her, or bow their head slightly. She had worked hard after the earthquake, healing injuries within the city. None were overly serious, there were no deaths. Thanks to Meru there was no damage to the city. But some who had sought sanctuary outside the city had been injured by falling trees and the shifting earth. The worst of the injuries was a fractured leg so far. She had gotten word after waking up that some of the local farmers were coming in with dislocated shoulders and sprained ankles. There were quite a number of them, the report said, and the clinic could only do so much. Knowing she was in town, they had sent for her help. 

     _ "Miranda!" _ A voice resonated in her mind, and she paused in the middle of the street, frowning. _ "Wait for me!" _ She turned and sighed when she spotted Shana running after her. The brunette had a determined smile on her face, and Miranda had a sneaking suspicion as to the Moon Child's motives. When she finally caught up, Miranda instantly started berating her. 

     "What are you doing here? You should be resting!" She demanded. Shana stomped a foot. 

     "Oh come on, Miranda. It's one in the afternoon! You're not my mother." A hand rested defiantly on the smaller girl's hip. "And I heard the report. I'm a healer, too, you know that. I can help!" 

     "But after Shirley-" Miranda's eyes turned tired, she let her shoulders slump for the first time in public. There was no mistaking the burden she was forcing herself to carry. Shana shook her head and sighed. 

     "I know ... I'm weaker, Miranda." She hated admitting that, but deep inside she knew it was true. No matter how strong she deemed herself. "But I can handle this. You shouldn't have to do this alone." There was an appalled look on Miranda's face, as if what Shana had said had shocked her. 

     "I didn't mean ..." She turned apologetic. "You're not weak, Shana. I'm just stubborn, and used to taking on too much." She turned her head back, glancing at the clinic and what looked like a _ line-up _ running into the doorway. She sighed. "I think I _ could _ use some help anyways." She laughed. "Come on." 

*~*~* 

_ Later that day... _

     "What did you two find out?" Albert's voice resonated eerily in the candlelit library. Shana bit her lip in reply, reaching out to grab Dart's hand from across the table. He smiled at her. Well, it was more of a lopsided smirk, really; he was really tired and having to get up so he could hear this adventure wasn't really appealing to him at the moment. But under Shana's calm demands, he caved. Alright, so _ maybe _ there was a kiss or two involved, but that still did _ not _ mean he wanted to be awake at the moment. He yawned. 

     "Lots that would surprise you," Miranda answered. "Shirley was trained by Savan before joining Charle." 

     Albert blinked at this. "Truly? That _ is _ surprising. I had _ thought _ that perhaps Shirley was different than the others due to her magical nature and motherly attitude. In a way, she reminded me of Charle herself, but now that you mention it-" 

     "Albert...you're babbling again." Miranda scolded, and Serdio's king immediately shut up. 

     "Uhm..." Shana fidgeted, and all eyes turned on her, "is there anything in the census records that goes back as far as the Dragon Campaign?" She asked. When Albert asked why, she shrugged. "Shirley's hometown was scorched. She said it was called Niere." Albert blinked. 

     "Shana, the river that runs through Shirley's Shrine is called Niere. It runs into the valley close to the pass to Sandora. We have no records of it ever being a civilized establishment though." 

     "It was buried," Miranda stated, "the Winglies..." her fist shook as she fought the anger that memory caused. It was strange really. It wasn't even her memory and yet she behaved as if it were. Knowing she would rather not have _ two _ bloodied fists, she unclenched her hand and sat back, trying to relax. Dart looked to Shana to finish Miranda's sentence. 

     "Winglies...they massacred the men and elderly, took the women and children hostage as slaves...." Shana sunk deeper into her chair, "they made her watch Niere burn, and then they used Earth magic and buried it. Then they took her to-" 

     "Aglis." Miranda sat up. "Savan." Her voice was piercing and yet, deathly quiet. All eyes shot towards her and she took a deep breath. "Savan didn't only help us..." she answered in reply to their stares, "he helped the originals, too." She sat back a moment, thinking. Then, after a moment, she turned determined eyes back on the group. "I'm going there." 

     "What?! Where?" Taralyn's eyes went wide, voicing the question aloud for the group. Albert's eyes were concerned. She was acting quite out of character that night. But then, he thought to himself, she had been under quite a bit of stress lately. He knew where she wanted to go, and his eyes betrayed that fact. She stared at him, not only with her eyes but with her entire being. Nothing was going to stop her. He nodded in acceptance. Nothing would be able to anyways. 

     "Head out in the morning. You may use the castle's provisions. Shana?" He turned towards her and she swallowed. She knew where Miranda was heading. She had never been to the Magical City Aglis. Dart had often talked of it, but he always said after Savan's death the city collapsed on itself. Without Savan, the magical barriers could not survive. Albert raised an inquiring eyebrow. 

     "Will you be going as well?" 

     "I..." she paused, considering. _ Idiot, what's there to consider? _ She berated herself. "Yes," she nodded. "I'm going. But without us, who will-" 

     "My city is not without healers, Shana. Meru is recovering quite quickly, she is almost fully cured. Taralyn and Emille can exchange duties. I keep watch as often as possible. Not to mention that Dart is here as well as Jasson. Plus my entire army AND we're all Dragoons and-" 

     "Alright! Alright!" Shana laughed, rolling her eyes. "I get it. You guys will be fine without us." 

     "We'll be gone a few days." Miranda spoke up. "We'll probably have to fly most of the way, but we won't be gone any more than three or four days." 

     "Now hang ON!" Dart stood up and swung a hand out defiantly. He folded his arms and started tapping his foot. "I want to know what's going on and NOW. Shana's not going anywhere without me. I can't do this little mind-speech thing that you can do, and Albert's just wierd anyways like that." 

     "It's called intellect," Albert grinned, folding his hands neatly infront of him. Dart rolled his eyes. 

     "Whatever you wanna call it. What's going on?" 

     "I want to know, too." Jasson spoke up. Taralyn nodded in agreement. Meru wasn't present. She was off somewhere, most likely listening to Damia, but Albert would relay any information to her as soon as it was known. Miranda sighed. 

     "We're going to Aglis, if we can that is. It's where Shirley lived during her first few months in slavery, and we should see it. Again." 

     "Or for the first time," Shana added. The group nodded, but Dart was still not pleased. _ Definately _ not pleased now that he knew where his wife was going. She looked up at him. "Dart. We'll be fine. Miranda and I are both Dragoons with long distance weapons. And we're healers. You don't need a sword _ every _ time you go somewhere so you can just sit down, and you stay here to help Meru and Albert. I'll be fine." And with that said, she waited patiently while he sputtered indignantly before finally sitting down. He was _ not _ pleased. 

     "It's settled then. This rather awkward meeting is adjourned!" Albert made a soft thumping noise against the table with his hand before falling victim to a dainty yawn. Everyone followed suit, yawns being one of the most contagious afflictions known to mankind, and headed off to bed. 

*~*~*~* 

     _ "Are you ready?" _ The voice resonated in Shana's mind as she took the last step out of Indel's Castle. Miranda? She looked around, finally spotting her near the moat's edge. She was standing there, facing the sun as it rose. Shana sighed. How could both of them own the same spirit? They were so different. Miranda was the Sun, she gave light and hope and strength to the world. Like Shirley did. But Shana...she was the Moon. The Moon Child. Demi-god. Almost destructor of all Endiness. And yet... and yet they were the same. Healers, fighters, dragoons. 

     _ "Yeah. Yeah I am." _ Shana replied. Both were getting used to the mind-speech. They found that it was actually easier to convey thoughts this way. Rather than try to turn those thoughts into words and voice them aloud... this was by far easier. And, Miranda thought, an advantage in battle. They didn't have to shout their plans to eachother; the enemy would be faced with two silent, distant opponents. It was _ quite _ the advantage, and Miranda could easily tell how the original Dragoons made such an impact with this skill. 

     "Then let's go." Miranda spoke aloud, and turned towards Shana. Both nodded, and, hoisting their packs over their shoulders, they made their way out of the city. 

     They were perhaps within holloring distance of Bale when they decided to transform. For Shana, transforming after all this time... it was exhilerating, and she sent a prayer of thanks to Damia for this gift. She could feel the light again, she could feel the coolness of the armor, the air around her as her wings held her up above the ground. Flying again... it was all the same as she remembered. Miranda had simply smiled and laughed at her apparant joy. 

     "You'd think this was your first time," she commented as they flew towards Shirley's Shrine. They would be staying there that night. Shana laughed and demonstrated a small twirl in the air. She lifted a hand to touch the teal crown that adorned her forhead and smiled wistfully. 

     "It's just as I remembered. I missed this," her eyes were suddenly sad as she remembered the moment she lost the Spirit to Miranda. How lost and betrayed and left-out she had felt! But now...now she was whole again. "Do you think Shirley misses it?" She asked, giving her wings a broader berth as she flapped them. Miranda pursed her lips thoughtfully as she considered the question. 

     "I would think she doesn't miss the war, the bloodied life she must have led. But certain joys of life, yeah. She'd miss Savan, and being able to breathe the morning air, and her family..." she trailed off as she glanced downwards. They were approaching the Marshlands now. Soon they would be over Volcano Villude .. then Shirley's Shrine. 

     "What do you think we'll find there?" Shana asked. "At the Shrine. I don't think it's like Shirley to build one in honour of herself..." 

     _ "You're quite right," _ Shirley's voice appeared out of nowhere and both Dragoons faltered in the air. Shana tumbled somewhat awkwardly, yelping as she almost collided with Miranda. As they re-oriented themselves, they looked around for the source of the voice before realizing they couldn't see her yet. She hadn't 'appeared' to them, as Damia had for Meru. A soft chuckle could be heard as their heads swivelled this way and that. 

     _ "Oh, I am quite sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I forget you're not used to this as Meru is." _

     "Next time, not in mid-flight, okay?" Miranda sighed as she checked her bow for any damage. Shana frowned. 

     "You heard our conversation?" 

     _ "Yes. Sorry for eavesdropping. But once you opened that book we are quite linked, us three. It doesn't quite work the other way around, however." _

     "No, of course not." Miranda rolled her eyes. Ghosts, she mentally muttered, had an odd sense of humour. 

     _ "Oh, not so odd, _ " Shirley replied, _ "Zieg and I used to play a few pranks on the Winglies when we were younger. It has nothing to do with my being a ghost." _ She paused, and Miranda had the feeling she was observing them intently, so she turned her eyes towards Shana. Still darting her eyes this way and that, Shana looked to still be searching for the source of Shirley's voice. _ "I can materialize if that would put you at ease, Moon Child." _

     Shana blinked, a bit startled at having been addressed directly, and even more embarrassed at having been caught. She blushed. "I... ah..." 

     _ "It's alright, look up..." _ Shirley soothed, and both Dragoons turned their gaze skywards. A flash of light illuminated their view, and then Shirley's ethereal form could be seen descending towards them. She was not in the sacrosanct robes that Miranda had seen in Vellweb, nor the Dragoon armour that both Sacred Sister and Moon Child were adorned in. She was instead dressed in a white, flowy blouse that would have easily billowed around her were it not for the belt that she wore at the waist. The shirt then acted as a sort of short skirt from there on down. Beneath that, she wore crimson trousers and black boots with the odd silver buckle here and there. 

     "Better?" Shirley asked, and Shana nodded, her voice lost. The original Dragoon smiled fondly, her crimson hair falling gently over delicate cheekbones. "You venture to places of my past. I take it you are willing to listen to the rest of my tale?" When both nodded solemnly, Shirley's smile grew. Miranda noted, though, that her smile was tinged with sadness and melancholy. "Not all events of my life were happy, or sad as a child would see it. As I grew, everything I experienced I experienced tenfold because of the others. But now is not the time or place for that," she held up a hand before either of them could ask what she meant. Miranda sighed. 

     "You're right. We should keep moving." The blonde stretched her wings and Shana nodded. 

     "Yeah. We should get to the Shrine as fast as possible. Are...you coming with us, Shirley?" 

     A celestial nod was her answer. "Of course. It is a protected place, and I would like to tell you more while you're there." 

     Miranda nodded. "Then let's go." 

*~*~*~* 

     The sun was just past high noon when Miranda and Shana landed in the Shrine. Letting their armour fade away, they went about making camp. They had chosen the treasure hold as their shelter as Shirley could not guarantee exactly ** how ** protected her shrine remained now that she was not there. Lunch was brought out, cooked, served. While Shana nibbled on some bread, Miranda munched on some chicken. Shirley watched with a bemused curiousity. Finally, Miranda wiped her mouth with a cloth and turned to her. 

     "Is something wrong?" she asked. Shirley laughed. 

     "No. Sorry. It's simply been too long for me to process the concept of eating." She made a gesture for them to continue, but Shana was already wrapping her food up. "Shana?" 

     "Sorry. I want to hear more. Is it time?" she glanced at Miranda who was finishing the remains of her meat. The blonde nodded, tossing the bone aside and stretching her legs. 

     "Whenever you're ready, Shirley." 

     _"I left off after Mother and I left Aglis...."_


	7. Zieggy

_ AN: Ah..ha. I give you all permission to beat me...-_- Just make it quick. Thanks goes to Jezzi, Amanda Swiftgold, Rap's, & SteelSoul. I really apologize for the delay in this...I should be coming out with these at least every second week at the LATEST...but I don't know what happened! It's like...time went VOOM! Right by me! @_@ Mucho sorries. _

* * *

** Chapter 7   
Zieggy **

     Arriving in Ulara was much the same as arriving in Aglis was. The only difference was that I _ knew _ I was different from the other slaves. I could protect myself if I needed to. Before I'd left Aglis, Savan had told me the Winglies in Ulara were of a moderate viewpoint. Cruelty to humans still existed, but not to such a degree as in Aglis. I didn't really understand that. I'd never seen any cruelty at all. But mother, she accepted this readily as fact. I was still 7 at the time. My time in Aglis amounted to hardly three months. I didn't see how Ulara could be any different. 

     Fate has this thing where she likes to prove me wrong when I want to be right. The years to come would only amplify that fact. 

     Upon arriving, we were immediately escorted to the sickbay and put to work. I ran bandages to the doctors and healers, mother helped in sedations and other various tasks. I remember that first day as nothing more than a blur of movement and jobs. I felt sick to my stomach having to work there, and I was incredibly grateful when Charle summoned me the next day. 

     I was led to her home. The Wingly who took me was a talkative young man, eager to hear his own voice over the wind. He handed me over to Charle with many words that weren't necessary. That didn't mean he was rude, it was simply a matter of an over abundance of what he chose to say. Charle seemed to be no different either. 

     "My, dear! Look at you, look at you! Come, turn around!" She was sitting upon a regal looking chair, a fan in her right hand and a glass of white wine in the other. I felt horribly pale in comparison. There she was, in her flamboyant dresses and extravagant accessories, and I stood before her a poor slave girl. My clothes, a white shirt that was ten times too big, was tied by a belt around my waist. I wore black trousers, a 'gift' from one of the slaves back in Aglis. It was a gift given in the worst of circumstances. 

     One of the boys that had the horrid luck of falling under the mastery of one of the more crueler Winglies had died. I had only heard about it at the time. I'd never really known him, isolated as slaves were kept in that city. But possessions were few among slaves, and deaths were actually starting to be looked at as beneficial, as the ownings of the deceased were dispersed through-out the remaining slaves. I received his clothes. 

     I turned around for Charle as she asked me to, somewhat meak as I eyed the floor and shuffled my feet. My feet, which were covered in ugly brown shoes that I absolutely _ loathed. _ Charle only clucked as I came to a stop, shaking her head sadly. 

     "This won't do, no no. What was Savan thinking? Dressing you like this?" 

     "Oh but he didn't!" I burst out, forgetting my place. My hands immediately flew to my mouth, my eyes widened in fear. But she only nodded as she had before, her look more than anything asking me to continue. She wasn't going to punish me. I had found another rose among the thorns. "I...all my stuff was left in Aglis. The slave master wouldn't let us take them..." I trailed off, pleading mine and Savan's case. Charle nodded once more, and placed her wine down on the arm of her chair. 

     "I understand, child. But I won't have you running around my city dressed like that. No no. Tsk tsk, such a shame. If you are to work, you must at least look decent." I wanted to tell her I didn't _ want _ to work, I wanted to go back to Niere, I wanted so much back that I couldn't have; but I kept quiet about it. I found that my pains were often not wanted, nor were they important to others. And, while I hated to admit it, it was the same with Savan. Though he was almost a second father to me, he did not care that I wanted to be free. Or perhaps he did. Perhaps he knew all along what would transpire, what I would become, what I would do. Perhaps Fate had conspired my presence here at this time. She had a fair hand in the rest of my life, why not this as well? 

     "Yes ma'am." I nodded quickly, though I had absolutely no idea _ where _ I would get new clothes to please her. But she was already thinking along the same lines, apparantly, and raised her voice clearly. 

     "Oh Zieggy!!!" 

     I blinked. Zieggy? But before I could even fathom the odd sounding name, a patter of footsteps erupted behind me and I turned quickly -just in time, as a matter of fact- before a boy about my age rushed past me to bow quickly before Charle. He wore an easy smile, his blonde hair was unruly and wild, and...to my surprise, he looked _ happy. _

     "Yes Charle?" he glanced over his shoulder at me curiously, and I returned his open stare. He seemed about as shocked as I was to see the other. After a moment, we both turned to the Wingly ruler expectantly. She smiled and waved her fan in a grand gesture. 

     "Zieggy, this is Shirley. Shirley, this is my Zieggy." 

     He turned then, stuck his hand out and grinned. "It's really Zieg, but Charle just calls me that from habit." He answered my unspoken question perfectly and I nodded, smiling, and I took his hand. 

     "Pleased to meet you." I replied, shaking it firmly. 

     "Oh good!!" Charle sounded absolutely delighted that we were getting along. "You two will become good friends, I have a feeling about these things. Now," she stood and took the two steps of stairs gracefully towards us, "Zieggy, please show Shirley around the city. If you could, take her to see your sister. See if she'll be a dearie and give Shirley some of her clothes that she doesn't fit anymore, alright?" 

     "Sure!" Zieg grinned and stood by my side, his hand on my shoulder in a friendly gesture of comraderie. He turned to me then. "Come on, I'll teach you the ropes." 

     "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Charle reminded us, "if I hear of anymore of your pranks, Zieg, I'll take away your sword." _ His sword? _ I thought. _ He has a weapon? _ Next to me, Zieg swallowed and nodded forcefully. I took it this happened often. When we left Charle's home a few moments later, he immediately took a relieved breath. 

     "Soa she scares me sometimes. She can be nice as peaches and cream, but tick her off and it's Mayfil incarnate," he shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, absently kicking a nearby rock as he smiled at me. "Just do as she says. Don't get in anybody's way, and you'll do fine." 

     "Savan said the Winglies weren't as cruel here." 

     "Most aren't," he agreed, "but lately there's been more and more coming in from Melbu. He wants his influence everywhere, even in the more moderate cities." I blinked at his logic and knowledge. I later came to know Zieg as my political informant. He always seemed to know what was what, who was where, and where it happened. It didn't take long for me to add in my own thoughts and reasoning. 

     I was insightful in most things at an early age. To have to learn what I had known by the age of 7, death, slavery, magic and turmoil... To finally find someone my age who had done almost the same, it was great. I hadn't had an actual friend in ages. Even in Niere, the children were few. Most were already in their teens or just babies, not many were in my age range for me to socialize with. So to me, Zieg was a God-send. 

     We walked through the city, Zieg telling me along the way of what places to avoid and which were safe. He told me random facts that he had come across about certain areas. When we came to the Gardens, he took my hand and pulled me forwards to the plants. Plants that I could see were carnivorous. 

     "These are Charle's." He told me, bending over to the ground and coming back up with what looked like a worm. "Her 'babies'. Don't get too close, they'll bite. But watch this!" Grinning, Zieg took a tentative step forward and tossed the worm into the midst of the foliage. I watched in utter amazement as all the plants _ attacked _ the worm. It was actually quite disgusting, but at 7 I was fascinated. Zieg turned away, starting to walk towards our next location as I hurried to catch up. 

     "That's us," he said in a monotone voice after we had walked a distance. I raised my eyes, startled. _ What? _ "That worm, that's us. Those plants are the Winglies. We're not strong enough to do anything, you saw what happened to it." His eyes never lowered as he spoke, he kept them level with the air around him. "One of these days," shoulders hunched, he kicked a random pebble, "we won't be the worm. We won't be the weak ones. You'll see, Shirley." He grinned over at me, his eyes bright with confidence for the future. "You'll be there, I know you will. You'll see us fight back." He gave a determined nod, turning his attention back to the path before him. "And we'll win." 

*~*~*~* 

     I had my first real encounter with the notorious 'cruel' Winglies the very next day. Charle had my mother moved to kitchen duty, and I was to report to Charle right after breakfast. Breakfast which, happily, consisted of something more than Wingly porridge. I was entirely too sick of that meal. Zieg came to walk with me afterwards. His knock on my door took my mother completely by surprise, she didn't expect any sort of social life here at all. In Aglis, we were much too confined to have one. But in Ulara, we had our own home, our own quarters. I'd noticed the day before with Zieg that mine was somewhat better off than others, and when I mentioned this Zieg didn't believe me. Until now. 

     "Shirley!" He ran into my kitchen with an awed look on his face. I was sitting there, finishing my meal of bacon and eggs when he did so. "You weren't lying!" He exclaimed, looking around. I smiled. 

     "Of course. I never lie." I winked at him, finished the last of my meal, and showed him around before we left. 

     "Why though?" he pondered this on our way to Charle's. "Why you?" He blinked a moment. "How much were you sold for?" 

     "Ten thousand gold," I replied. Zieg balked, and I had to giggle. "What?" 

     "Why so much? My entire family was only sold for two thousand, and there's four of us!" He shook his head. "Do you know why, Shirley?" 

     I lowered my head. I _ did _ know why. It was me...but, what would Zieg say if he knew I could do magic? Before I could contemplate an answer, however, I was falling forward, my foot having caught itself on something. Having not been paying attention, I completely missed the fact that four Wingly children had been tailing us the entire time. I'd also missed the foot placed in my path. 

     "Shirley!" Zieg bent to help me up, glaring up at the others as he did so. "What do you want? Leave her alone!" 

     I got to my feet and hurridly backed away. I could feel my magic swell up inside of me, and I mentally calmed it lest it fly free. The Winglies looked about our age, the tallest was a mean-looking one with spikey hair and a cruel smirk. 

     "Well well, what do we have here?" He sneered. I had backed up right into Zieg, and he had a hand on my shoulder protectively. "Slaves, walking free? Why aren't you headed to the sickbay little girl?" I was pushed from behind and if it weren't for Zieg's hand I would have fallen again. I was beginning to panic, but more than that I was getting angry. 

     "This is the way to Charle's. Humans like you aren't worthy to see one of the High Winglies." The haughty tone from the one behind me was also very young. I debated using my magic. If I could at least blind them, we could run away. But I wasn't sure if by doing that I'd blind Zieg, too. And so decided against it. 

     "Charle Frahma summoned her, herself!" Zieg declared, taking a bold step forward. "And I go there everyday, you _ know _ that Wyon." 

     "You're different," the one called Wyon folded his arms, "Charle's pity case. _ She _ -" he nodded disdainfully at me and I huddled closer to Zieg. The other two Winglies were moving closer, "-doesn't belong here. Tig and Pir will see she doesn't come back." 

     "NO!" I cried out as the two boys grabbed each of my arms. "Let go!" I pulled back and Zieg moved to help, but Wyon had his other lackey hold him down. Struggling against their brute strength and their cruel laughter, I fought to reach my new friend. They turned me away from Zieg, pushing me away so that I fell. I didn't cry out, as I had exerted a small amount of magic to lessen the pain as I did so. The next thing I knew I felt a boot to my stomach, and my magic surged forward to heal the pain. I momentarilly wondered at this. My healing magic was something I was just coming into, having only begun to read up on it the past two days. 

     _ With knowledge comes power. _ I recalled Savan saying that to me once. 

     "Get lost." Tig nudged me with his foot and I rolled over, gasping. 

     "She's just a girl! Leave her alone!" Zieg's voice was beginning to sound very distant, and I turned to find him. My new friend surprised his captor in a quick dodge to the side, twisting, and letting a fist fly loose. I gaped. He had just PUNCHED a Wingly! As the white haired boy fell backwards, a hand to his nose, I scrambled to reach Zieg. Tig and Pir were in shock, and Wyon was staring at Zieg as if he had just punched Melbu himself! 

     "Zieg!" I grabbed the cloth on his shoulder and tugged violently. "Let's GO. Quick!" He didn't have to think twice, his swift nod agreeing with me readily. We looked back at the Winglies over our shoulders as we ran. All three of them were standing over the one on the ground. Tig and Pir were laughing, but Wyon looked absolutely LIVID. We didn't stop until we reached Charle's. There, she greeted us with curious worry. 

     "Heavens, children! What's the rush? Speak up now! Speak!" She stood in the doorway like a wall and it was obvious we weren't getting past until we told her. Zieg groaned, his movements heavy as if he just wanted to collapse. I stood rigid in my stance and waited. When Zieg didn't say anything, and when Charle still didn't move, I sighed. 

     "We were-" I yelped as a sudden elbow at my side jabbed me. Charle raised an eyebrow and I glared at Zieg for my pain. "We were distracted by your gardens, Charle." I remedied with a grin. "But one tried to bite me...so..." I trailed off and Charle smiled. 

     "Is _ that _ all?" She chuckled, ushering us inside. We did so quickly and with a shared look between us. Zieg grinned gratefully, and I finally understood why he had elbowed me so. If Charle knew that Zieg had punched a Wingly, what would her reaction be? 

     _ She can be nice as peaches and cream, but tick her off and it's Mayfil incarnate. _

     "Shirley dearie!!" My head snapped up and around as Charle summoned me to her chair. "Zieggy, go and practice. Shirley will join you in a bit." I blinked. I would? "Now...Shirley." Charle smiled as Zieg ran off and I ran over to her. "How would you like to come here every day? Hmm? Practice with Zieggy?" 

     "With a _ sword?! _ " I gaped, and Charle laughed. 

     "Oh it doesn't have to be a sword. There are other weapons to choose from, you know. You could also study. I've always felt that human children deserve education just as much as Winglies. And you're already so advanced for your age. Savan taught you well." She smiled approvingly and I blushed. 

     "Well, Savan mainly taught me magic," I told her, "I was taught in my home village how to read and write. Savan was trying to teach me Wingly, but I can only understand a few words." 

     Charle nodded and gestured to a far wall where there was a display of weapons. "Go over, dearie. Choose one and you can begin your lessons." I ran over to it eagerly, eyeing the various weapons with open awe and admiration. There were six, though a seventh place was also there. I took it to be Zieg's weapon and then moved on to inspect the others. There was another sword, a hammer, an axe, a bow, gloves and a spear. I turned back to look at Charle. 

     "Why are you teaching human children to fight?" I asked. She seemed quite flustered as I asked this and fanned herself quite nervously. 

     "Don't you worry about why, Shirley. Just you choose one." She gave me an encouraging grin and I turned back, my hand already closing around the one weapon I thought I could handle. The bow. Everything else required me to be upfront with the enemy, and I wanted as much distance as possible. As I pulled it from its place, I smiled with pride. 

     "Excellent!" Charle clapped gleefully behind me. "Now, run along outside with Zieggy. He'll show you the target practise area. Be careful now. Don't aim at anything living!" She waved as I walked out to the courtyard to join my friend. Said friend who was already hacking away at a dummy. He grinned as I walked out, bow in hand, and immediately picked up a quiver and handed it to me. 

     "Welcome aboard," he grinned. 

     "Aboard to what?" I asked, shouldering the quiver naturally. He blinked at that, but then shook his head. 

     "If you're wondering why-" he turned and hacked at the dummy, "-Charle's teaching us to-" another whack, "-fight. I haven't figured it out yet." I winced as he made a broad stroke and amputated the dummy's arm. He turned back to me with a serious frown. "At first I thought I was just that: a charity case like Wyon said. But...teaching us to fight wouldn't be necessary. Unless she wants body guards. But why humans?" He shrugged and continued hacking at the other arm. "And children? I have no idea, Shirley. I just don't know." 

     I nodded slowly, turning my head this way and that to find the targets. "That way." Zieg pointed to his left with his sword. "Point and shoot, gotta be easy, right?" We both grinned and I ran over to take my stance. The targets were positioned infront of a row of bushes. Behind the bushes was a row of windows, leading into whatever rooms Charle had. Raising the bow, I notched my first arrow, fired...and missed. 

     Laughter from behind me reached my ears and I glared back at Zieg. "What?" I demanded. His laughter tripled then, and he dropped his sword as he clutched his stomach in utter hilarity. Stomping my foot, I lowered my bow and turned to look for my arrow. It was then that I saw it. Stuck in the middle of Charle's hat as she watched from one of the windows. She wore a look of complete SHOCK and fright, and I balked at what I had done. 

     "Shirley....dearie..." Charle called out, reaching up and taking her hat off, "do you think you could...hit... the _ target _ ?" She pulled the arrow out, fluffed her hat, and gave me a meaningful look. I gulped, nodded, and turned back to find Zieg laying on the floor in giggles. Walking over to him, I folded my arms and gave him an indignant look. 

     "You...you...!!" Zieg gasped out. I tapped my foot, waiting. "You shot CHARLE!!!" 

     "I _ know _ that." I snapped. He burst into even more laughter, and I waited impatiently for him to quiet down. 

     "Come on," he held out his hand and I helped him up. He was short of breath, and still clutching his stomach as he lead me back over to the targets. "I'll show you how it's done." 


	8. Kanzas

_ AN: Yeah. Kay. Argh. I'm...almost on schedule? (All: HA..yeah right) Nyag. Anyhoo, reviews thankies goes to SteelSoul, Rap's, Jezzi and Amanda Swiftgold! *bows* Thanks much! (By the by, if anyone happens to guess where the name Tig came from, I'll give you a cookie...or something. ^_^ Honourable mention, lol.) _

* * *

** Chapter 8   
Kanzas **

     Avoiding Wyon and the others became an art before it became something so simple as a game. We agreed we didn't need any more confrontations like _ that _ again, and thus began our many maneuverings. It started off simple enough, taking different routes or different portals, we would be able to avoid their usual hangouts. This was easy enough, as these particular Wingly boys didn't have much gusto to go beyond a certain area that we referred to as the "Danger Zone". The stone floors of Ulara, usually so willing to echo our footsteps, became silent with practise, and we could walk around undetected by ear if need be. And at the first hint of Wyon, Tig or Pir, well, it was the flowers burping, and not hushed giggles you heard coming from behing Charle's garden. 

     The day it became a game was the day I got the slingshot. I remember looking at Zieg so blankly when he handed it to me, that he laughed and pointed at the targets across the courtyard. "Stop wasting arrows, Shirley. Charle has Wingly kids picking those up daily cuz we can't reach 'em. You gotta aim." He winked at me and I had to laugh. "Just don't-" 

     "-show Charle," I finished with him, "I know Zieg." It was always that one warning. Don't show Charle. Don't tell Charle. Don't let Charle know we...yadda yadda. So that one ice cream raid during my fifth month wasn't exactly a good idea, I wasn't going to tell anyone! Just like I wasn't going to tell anyone my partner in crime had just handed me a weapon I wasn't supposed to have. I winked back at him and smiled. "Thanks." 

     "Not a problem. Here, I'll show you how to work it." I suppose that was a wise idea, considering my first experience with my bow and arrows didn't exactly turn out too well. And so, with the help from Zeig and my new weapon, and three months of solid practise, I became quite the sniper with that slingshot. _ That _ was when avoiding Wyon became a game. We were already so good at it, that we had actually found a way to get to Charle's 20 minutes _ early. _ We had plenty of time now to play our little game. Zieg referred to it as 'The-elaborate-yet-simple-plan-to-make-Wyon-go-crazy' game. I called it fun. 

     It began with a well-chosen hiding place, and here, Zieg and I would lay low until Wyon or one of the others showed up. Then, Zieg 'moved out'. This involved a casual stroll in view of the others. Once they noticed Zieg, and after some very rude words from my friend (some of the words he used I'd never even _ heard _ of at the time), they would advance in quite the rage. Here's where I came in. From my hiding spot, I would take out the trusty slingshot. The ammo I used at the time were incredibly tiny tiny little pebbles, just heavy enough so that with the right force, they would fly, and not fall. I would then proceed to fire said ammo at Wyon. This made him quite irritated, and got the others' attention while Zieg casually made his way back to me, a grin on his face. 

     It was during one of the 'elaborate-yet-simple-way-to-make-Wyon-go-crazy' games that something happened that we didn't expect. Zieg was making his way back, I still fired the occassional rock, and in the background I could hear Wyon complaining. 

     "I'm _ telling _ you! These bugs are after me! Look at that welt! LOOK!" Silence. "I don't _ know _ what they are! For the love of Soa...TIG! Don't TOUCH it!!!" And on it went. I was giggling as Zieg finally reached me. 

     "What's the score now?" He asked. 

     "Days won? Or shots fired?" I replied, gathering up my stuff. We started off to Charle's. He shrugged. 

     "Both." 

     "28 days running, though if you don't count week-ends it's 24," was the answer I gave. "Today, 43 shots fired, 30 hits, though. He was moving too much the other times." We both laughed. And that was when I heard it, or rather...did I feel it? All I know was that I was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of....annoyance and anger. I grabbed Zieg's tunic, forcing him to stop. 

     "What? Are they after us?" Zieg looked back, but I shook my head. 

     "Shhh," I told him, holding up a hand, "listen." We both strained our ears, and we heard shouting, grunts, what sounded like a child's voice. We didn't have to think twice, we looked at eachother once, nodded, and dashed off. It hadn't occurred to me that we running in the same direction as the 'Danger Zone' until we were almost there. _ Dammit! _ I thought. _ It's probably them again! _ And I was right, but it wasn't only Wyon and the others picking on the small boy, but one or two adults as well. Zieg and I halted in our tracks, watching with disbelieving eyes as they shoved and kicked at the little boy. He looked to be only about 5 or 6, his red hair unruly in its short crop. He had his hands up, and every so often when he had the chance he'd swing a punch at them. 

     "Zieg, we have to do something!" I didn't look at him as I spoke this, but somehow I knew that he nodded, that he glanced at me with nervous yet determined eyes. 

     "Let's go." He ran off and I followed, catching up quickly. Now that I look back, what we did was fool-hardy. We didn't even have a plan, we just dashed right in. Literally. Both Zieg and I ran into the small circle where the small boy was, arms spread in an attempt to protect him. 

     "Hey! Who are you?!" The boy shoved at Zieg from behind and I whipped my head back at him. 

     "We're here to help!" I told him. He obviously did _ not _ believe me, as he turned to me and stuck his tongue out. 

     "Go away! I was doing fine! I don't need a _ girl's _ help." I blinked at him. _ Did he just say that!? _

     "Shirley!!" Zieg called out to me and my attention snapped back. Wyon had reached out and grabbed a handful of Zieg's blonde hair, pulling hard to pry him away from the boy. Zieg grunted, but only pulled back, his grip on Wyon's arm tightening. "Let me go!" He demanded, swinging his free hand and whacking Wyon upside the head. I was surprised at what I heard _ next. _ Laughter. The little boy we were trying to help was _ laughing. _

     "You guys are great!" He clutched at his stomach. Obviously the hilarity of it all was too much for him. "Alright!" He cracked his knuckles suddenly, the laughter gone from his face. He raised his fists. "Let's show 'em!" I turned back, because at that very moment, the Winglies had decided we'd had our fun, and it was time to end it. The adults were advancing on me and Zieg, hands out to restrain us. 

     "Don't touch me!" I flung my arm free from their grasp, reaching back to my belt, to where I kept my slingshot. 

     "SHIRLEY!! NO!!" Zieg's voice rang in my ear, and without thinking, I listened to him.I dropped my hand, and sidestepped those were after me. Looking around, I found Zieg fending off Wyon and Tig, Pir was harrassing the kid. This was insane. I ran forward, pushed Wyon away from my friend, and grabbed Zieg's arm. 

     "Let's get out of here." I hissed, already dragging him towards the small boy. I grabbed him too, and pushed him forward. "Run!!" And off we ran, the angered voices of the Winglies not far behind. They'd take flight soon enough, I knew that. We had to get to Charle's. But 'soon enough' to the Winglies meant 'now', and we were overcome too quickly. 

     "Hand him over! He's not yours!" The man demanded. I placed an arm infront of the boy, glaring at the Wingly. 

     "He's not yours either! We are _ not _ property! So leave us alone!" 

     "Even if we _ were _ property," Zieg added, "We're Charle's! Not yours!" 

     "Maybe so," the man hovered above us, "but that brat isn't! 

     Oh that was it. I was tired of playing this game, and if we didn't hurry, we'd be late for Charle's classes. "Close your eyes," I whispered back to Zieg and the boy. I was going to blind these idiot winglies. 

     "What? Shirley-" Zieg sounded confused. 

     "Just do it!" I glanced back at them, my eyes already starting to glow an irredescent light as I focused on the spell. They crouched and closed their eyes obediently and I turned back to the Winglies. I focused, and called upon my element, a blinding light surrounding me and them. They cried out, covering their eyes. That was my chance. I let the spell drop and nudged Zieg and the boy. They opened their eyes, squinting as the last of my spell wore off. Zieg looked at me with wide eyes, but all I did was nod. He was back in lead. 

     _ 'Let's go' _ He mouthed, pointing at the path. I nodded my understandment, and urged the boy forward. The Winglies were still shouting at the top of their lungs, covering their eyes with their arms. We resisted the urge to laugh as he snuck past them and made our way to Charle's as quickly and as quietly as we could. 

     "What's your name?" Zieg asked the younger boy as we ran. I kept my ears alert, the outraged cries of the Winglies reached my ears just as we made it past Charle's doors. 

     "Kanzas." 

     Zieg and I nodded at eachother, pushed the boy in infront of us, and shut the doors behind us. "How much time do we have?" I asked Zieg. He shrugged. 

     "I don't know...two? Maybe five minutes?" He ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to get it this time, Shirley. Those weren't just kids, those adults are gonna-" he cut himself off quickly as Charle walked into the room. "G-good morning, Charle!" He dipped his head politely. 

     "Good morning Zieggy! Shir-" She looked at us, STARED at us, her fan folded neatly in her hand as she did so. Her eyes locked onto Kanzas, a delicate brow raised in question. "What's this?" She asked. "You come in, short of breath, and with another slave?" She walked up to him, unfolding her fan. "Chin up." She ordered. Kanzas glared defiantly at her, but raised his chin, albeit only a millimetre. She placed her fan beneath it, forced it higher. "Heavens, child!" She exclaimed after a second or two of close expection. "Whatever skirkmish you've been in, it's left a few marks." That was true. I hadn't noticed it before, but his face was bruised in places and he had a split lip. "Who's your master?" She asked, removing her fan and walking around in a matter of fashion. 

     Zieg and I waited expectantly, but Kanzas didn't answer. Charle turned, a small frown on her fair features. "Well? Speak up! I'll have a name out of you so that I may contact him at once! You need tending, my dear. You won't be able to-" 

     "I don't...HAVE...a master." Kanzas hissed out. _ "Ma'am." _

     "Well you must have," Charle replied, unoffended, "otherwise you would not be in my city. Where is he?" She was standing infront of where we hang the weapons, her back to us. Zieg and I watched as the boy shifted nervously. He obviously did not want to answer. "Well?" 

     "He kicked me and my mother out. Said if I couldn't do his dishes I could eat off the streets like the rest of 'em." Was the mumbled reply. I blinked, not believing him for one instant. Unless he came from Aglis, where the slaves had to live with the scientists, he'd have his own quarters in this city. I glanced at Charle, seeing if she was oblivious to this lie. She wasn't the look on her face showed that. The amused twitch of the lip gave her away anyways. Zieg nudged me, shaking his head. He'd caught the lie, too. 

     "Well then," Charle plucked at the fingers of her gloves, a small smile on her lips, "you'll need a new master, won't you?" Kanzas frowned, not liking this option. "You are to remain with me for the day, I'll have word sent to your mother..." she raised her eyes to him, "your name child? What is it?" 

     He snarled, defeated. I had to wonder how he'd ever think it'd work. Escape was impossible. "Kanzas." 

     "Kanzas, I'll have word sent to your mother that you are here. You can help Zieg and Shirley while they practise." She nodded, her word final. She turned to us. "Is that alright with you two?" 

     "Of course, Charle!" Zieg nodded, smiling. We both turned to leave. 

     "Wait." Charle's voice froze us, we turned slowly. "You still haven't explained what happened yet." She said simply. I glanced at Zieg, Zieg glanced at me, we both glanced at Kanzas. "Shirley?" I jumped slightly as she came around me quickly, plucking my slingshot from my belt. My face coloured as I heard Zieg curse under his breath. "What is this?" She demanded, holding it aloft in her still-gloved hand. I swallowed, nervous. 

     "I...uh, found it...today." 

     "Of course you did." She smiled, I thought, a bit over-sweetly. "But what is it?" 

     "A slingshot." I replied. 

     "Of course it is!" She tossed it behind her, right out the window. I clenched my fists. "Your weapon is the bow, Shirley, no need to keep it." Alright, so we were caught. What now? "Go!" She waved at us and we ran off, Kanzas following behind us. 

     We practised harder that day, our thoughts distracted us enough to make us focus more time and energy into our weapons. I'd gone through three targets, arrows dotted the center circles, almost completely covering them. Zieg's dummies were hacked to pieces, I had to duck more than once to avoid a flying wooden limb. I thought absently, that he was putting more than just thought and concentration into those swings. He was putting anger into them as well. 

     And Kanzas... Kanzas watched. He watched until all my arrows were spent, and Zieg collapsed in an exhausted heap. 

     "Shirley..." Zieg waved me over. Kanzas approached slowly as I did, Zieg sat up. "What did you do earlier? With that light?" 

     "It's my element. I can do magic." I stated quietly. I glanced up at Kanzas, his lip still swollen and puffy. Blood was still underneath. "I can heal, too, if you like." I offered. "It doens't hurt." I waited until he nodded (that took a while), before I stepped forward, completed a simple healing spell, and stepped back. Zieg stood, awed. 

     "All these months..." he leaned on his sword, still panting, "That was the secret, wasn't it? Why it took ten thousand gold to get you here?" I nodded slowly. "You can do magic, and you never told me?" He was hurt, perhaps offended that he might have even thought I didn't hold our friendship with that much trust. 

     "I didn't want you to be scared of me," I replied, "besides," a smile formed on my lips, "you never asked." 

     "I did SO ask!" Zieg whirled on me. I glanced at Kanzas, who was simply watching us with interest. "I asked you that second day, remember? Why you cost so much? Why you had the better quarters?" He took a deep breath and stalked away, only...he didn't stalk. He paced back and forth. 

     "Look, if it's healing magic she's doing," we both stopped to stare at Kanzas, "then why are you so upset?" He cracked his knuckles. "She's useful that way." 

     _ That _ way? I narrowed my eyes. I had other uses, too! 

     "You could have told me, Shirley," Zieg said, facing me. The anger was gone, I could see that, and was greatly relieved. He smiled, it was a slow smile, but still, he smiled. "One of these days, you have to show me how." 

     "One of these days," I agreed, laughing. 

*~*~*~* 

     "That's enough for now. The hour grows late." 

     Shana roused herself slowly, yawning and rubbing at her eyes. "But what happened next?" She asked sleepily. Miranda turned her head, taking note of the rising moon. They must have just missed the sun set. 

     "Kanzas joined us the next day, as part of our group. Charle didn't say much about it, even when I asked about it years later." Shirley shrugged. "He will most likely tell all when he shares his tale. But for now, I suggest you two rest. I have to get back, anyways. I'll see you in the morning." 

     "Alright," Shana yawned. "Good night Shirley, Miranda." 

     "Good night," Miranda's voice was already faraway, her thoughts distant as Shirley said her farewells and faded away into the darkness of the night. 


End file.
